Cry
by NairobiDawn
Summary: BV 3 years. Vegeta is intimidating Bulma and practicing the fine art of seduction... although Bulma may not see it that way. It seems the saiyan prince still has much to learn about lust, love, and things that bind people together forever.CH 16 finally up
1. Chapter 1

Cry

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is a repost from many years ago when I first started writing. Things will be slightly different than the original. The old one is still up because I forgot my password so I can't get in my old account to fix it. (My e-mail address has since changed) This is my first fanfic. It will be an epic, and will be extremely long. I intend to update as soon as possible with my confined schedule. This fic is a B/V get-together placed in those three years will all love! This will become dark at times, but I promise a wonderful ending, yet- somewhat surprising. It is based on the song "Cry" by Faith Hill. I do not own DBZ or any characters, and the disclaimer will remain here. Don't expect it in any other chapters. Now the story begins in Capsule Corps. In Bulma's bedroom, early in the morning.

Bulma shifted under the sheets of her bed uncomfortably. She had a tremendous headache, and the light coming into the room from the first rays of the sunrise through her window was not helping at all. She had caught Yamcha cheating again and decided that him and her were just not meant to be. Sure, they were excellent friends, the best of, and they probably would continue to be; but it wasn't going to be enough for any kind of romantic commitment.

After she had almost quite literally bitten his head off, she drove down to the corner bar and got herself drunk as a skunk. She was extremely grateful that Vegeta wasn't around to laugh and poke fun at her miserable plight up the stairs.

WAIT A MINUTE! Bulma shot straight up out of bed. This only increased her headache tenfold. She groaned and lay back down. 'I don't remember ever making it to my room last night. What happened? My mom and dad were asleep and even if they were awake they wouldn't have been able to carry me to my room.' That only left one person. Bulma instantly flinched at the thought of him. 'No,' she thought. 'He did not touch me. The hands that murdered and tortured millions did not lay on any part of my body!' Bulma started hyperventilating and was becoming hysterical. She should never have let him stay at Capsule Corps. The man was a murdering bastard! She slowly started to calm down and think rationally. 'Okay, even if he did carry me to my room doesn't mean he hurt me. I mean, I don't have any bruises on me and am still in my clothes from last night so it's not like he touched me in that way.' Still Bulma was nervous.

She slowly crept out of bed and put her robe on. She could smell her mother cooking breakfast and her hangover allowed her not to puke anymore. So, she figured she could eat some breakfast on the intent of never drinking another alcoholic beverage for the rest of her life. "However long that may be," she muttered to herself thinking about the upcoming androids and how she may very well die in the next three years.

"However long what will be," came a gruff voice from the shadows of the hall she was currently walking down. That voice was unmistakable and could only belong to one person. Granted the one person she feared in the whole world.

"Nothing Vegeta, don't worry about it," she answered trying to hide the fear in her voice. She would never admit to his already over-inflated ego that she feared him. But he knew. Before she knew what was happening she felt her back against a cold wall with a hand snaked around her neck her feet dangling inches off the ground.

"You will always answer any and all of my questions. Do you understand, woman!" Bulma started shaking in fear of him. Tears threatening to spill over her eyes were tightly held back as she closed her eyes to try and think her way out of this mess.

"Open your eyes, woman!" Bulma slowly opened her eyes to face Vegeta's coal and emotionless ones. Tears started leaking out of her baby blue eyes as he inched closer to her face.

"Answer me," Vegeta said in a menacingly soft voice. "I-I-I-I I w-w-was j- just wond-d-dering h-ow l-long I had l-left to live," Bulma answered helplessly. Vegeta laughed a cold domineering laugh and bent so that their lips were just inches apart. "I can tell you that," he answered in the same tone he had used earlier. "As soon as I defeat the androids and surpass Kakkarot, I will annihilate the whole Earth and take you with me. Then, you can watch the torture and then I will torture you with every way I know how and leave you on your mother's carcass to die as I go back into space to find a much better planet than this pathetic piece of crap!"

Even though Bulma was afraid, her anger would get the best of her in this particular situation. "Oh yeah, huh, Mr. Big-shot! You go right ahead believing that you will beat Goku. Besides, where would you go in space? I'm sure that all the planets know of your cold-heartedness and will find some way to beat you! Because no one cares about you or what happens to you! If it weren't for the androids coming, you could just fall off the face of the Earth and no one would think twice! In fact, they would probably celebrate your death!" She had managed wriggle free from him and was doing a little song and dance parading around the hallway. "Yeah! The prince of that extinct race who thought he was such a big shot is finally gone! Hmm. I wonder who killed him. Oh yeah! That's right! That really strong guy named Goku killed him because he was a weakling!"

Vegeta had had enough now. He grabbed her and flew her to his room and flung her on the bed. She was definitely scared now. Her body was flat on the bed and he was sitting on her lower stomach, manhood where her womanhood was, leaning over top of her so their faces were inches apart. He whispered hoarsely and seductively, "do you know how many women I have raped for less than you have done just now?" Bulma started shaking violently and put her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away.

He leaned down and violently kissed her on the lips. She immediately began to struggle against him but it had no effect on him whatsoever. He tasted disgusting as he plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth basking in the taste of her while she tried to keep her tongue as far away from his as possible. His hand raked up the sides of her body kneading the flesh starting with her hips. He squeezed her hips and kneaded the flesh mesmerized by how much shape her body was in. 'Her fear is still very much evident. Maybe after this demonstration she will get the picture that I am not one to be messed with.' He moved on to her stomach and felt how tight her muscles were. 'Wow she must do more exercising than I originally thought.' Her scent of fear and her body was arousing him. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and started sucking as he explored her breasts. The dress she had worn yesterday and the robe was in the way but he managed to get a good feel of their shape and size. 'This woman will be mine, not today, but someday will be mine.' Bulma was screaming in her mind, 'why won't he leave me alone. Oh my God he is going to rape me!' She started struggling more but was held back even more. Tears started streaming down her face. She was silently praying to whoever was listening that he would get off her soon.

Vegeta had had enough of this demonstration for the time being and pulled away from her. "Go take a shower, woman, you smell putrid." Bulma jumped up off the bed and ran out of the room. When in her room, she broke down crying on her bed. 'Oh my God, he sexually harassed me. Now I have to worry more in my home than out on the streets for Christ's sakes.'

After she left the room, Vegeta sat on his bed thinking about what he had just done. He had meant to scare her, but the tears were a little too far. He didn't think she was that terrified of him. He almost felt guilty for scaring her like that. Almost. He sighed and got up heading for the kitchen. He heard the woman showering as he passed her door. 'I guess she's finally learned her place.' He smirked when he reached the kitchen to the pile of food on the table. He laughed inwardly at Mrs. Briefs total obliviousness to the fact that he had just sexually violated her daughter.

A knowing smirk crept upon his face as she walked in to the kitchen. He was going to have fun with her.

A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? I thought I would do a cliffhanger. I will update only if I get reviews. So, you know the deal! Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow… I am so incredibly happy with the responses. Special shout out to reviewers at the bottom. Thanks for letting me share my thoughts with you all.

Bulma was wearing a very conservative sweater and extremely baggy pants that did not look all that feminine on her at all. Vegeta was slightly put out by this as she hesitantly stepped toward the seat across from him, for he really liked seeing her body.

"Bulma, sweetheart, did you have a nice night," Mrs. Briefs asked her troubled daughter not even knowing what she looked like as she had her back turned to Bulma over the baking pan the bacon was presently cooking in. Bulma shifted nervously under Vegeta's gaze as she slowly trying to cover her anxiety answered, "Well Mom, I got home kind of late. Me and Yamcha broke up last night." Bulma said this immediately regretting breaking up with him. Now Vegeta would think she was free for business. 'Humph,' she thought at the craziness and absurdness of she going out with Vegeta. 'That man has already proven that I didn't need to go out with him for him to start putting the moves on me!'

"Oh dear, well you always have this nice man Vegeta sitting right across from you. He is so handsome! Oh, you two would make the perfect little couple! Don't you think so, Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs said all of this in her normal ditzy tone as she flipped the bacon.

Vegeta leaned across the table and smirked seductively at a now slightly shaking Bulma gruffly saying softly, "the word 'perfect' could not even begin to identify the kind of relationship we would have." Bulma flinched in fear as he gave a quick squeeze to her right breast and then in a flash was back in his seat at the table.

"Oh Bulma, how romantic! You have got to get together with him! Here you go, the eggs, bacon, biscuits and sausage are ready. You two go ahead and start eating while I go get your father!" With that, Mrs. Briefs ran off through the maze of Capsule Corporation attempting to find Bulma's father.

In the meantime, Bulma and Vegeta had started eating. 'Hey,' Bulma thought, 'I may be scared to death of this man but I am not going to starve myself over it!' Vegeta was staring at her intently as he wolfed down the food that was given to him. Bulma shifted nervously under his gaze as she tried to hurry and finish her meal so she could go to the one person who made her feel better when depressed. Chichi and Son Goku. She was certain that Vegeta wouldn't dare to come anywhere near her while she was over there.

'That's it!' She thought as she was almost through with her breakfast. 'I'll just call Chichi and ask her if I can stay the night over there tonight! By then, I'm sure I will have come up with someway to defeat Vegeta at his little game of deceit!'

Grinning suddenly, she jumped out of her chair to put her plate in the sink for one of the kitchen droids to clean up. Vegeta instantly put his there as well as he started to see her walking away from the sink. His hand snaked across her neck and slammed her none-too-gently against the wall. She was a bit shaken at first, but she then remembered her plan and knew Vegeta wasn't going to hurt her anymore today.

"Just where do you think your going?" Vegeta asked in a menacing tone as his grip on her neck loosened slightly so he could hear her answer. "I believe I am the one who should be asking that question Vegeta. Because, I am the one who owns this house! You are the one who has no right threatening me and snapping at me for stupid reasons!" Bulma yelled with confidence because she knew as soon as she got across that she was going to Goku's she was confident he would leave her alone for the rest of the time she was at home.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Vegeta yelled his anger controlled at a bare minimum. His entire body was shaking up and down in barely controlled rage. 'I guess another demonstration is in order,' he thought. But before he could press his lips to her luscious ones, he heard a small whisper that sounded mysteriously that of a helpless child lost in the woods in the middle of the night.

"Please don't hurt me, I am going to spend the night at Chichi and Goku's house. I promise I will be back in the morning. Please, let me go." She said the last part thinking that he probably was going to have his way with her, but surprisingly, he answered with an answer that would keep her awake her whole night at Chichi's.

"Fine," he answered gruffly. "Go pack your things. Be back down here at 0900 hours sharp, and woman, if your even one second late, I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for months." (A/N: 0900 hours is 9:00 A.M. military time. Think back to when he was with Freeza. That had to be sort of militaristic, right?) He dropped her on her butt and she scrambled through the halls of Capsule Corps to her room.

"Oh my God, I'm in an abusive relationship!" Bulma said to herself as she collapsed on her bed in her room. It was now 8:30, so she had thirty minutes to get her stuff together and manage to beg Chichi to let her come over. She started packing her things.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was thinking hard. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'I've finally got the woman under my finger.' He knew it was an empty threat. He would never intentionally hurt her that much. "I've been on this planet too long! I'm going too soft. I think I will give her another demonstration when she gets back. Perhaps a longer one as well. Slightly painful would be nice too.yes."

As Vegeta was thinking about what he would do with Bulma when she got back, Bulma had packed all her things. Now was the hard part. Calling Chichi. She prayed to God that someone would show a bit of compassion in that house and let her stay over.

Bulma dialed her number. After three rings, the phone answered, "Hey this is Goku, what's up?" Bulma was so happy Goku answered. 'He must be right in the middle of breakfast not to be training!' "Hi Goku, it's me Bulma, I was wondering, do you think I could spend the night tonight? I could help Chichi clean and everything! Oh please, Goku, please let me spend the night!"

Goku was speechless. He had never heard Bulma in all his life sound so frightened, helpless, and scared. How could he refuse her? When she came over he was bound and determined to find out what was making her so scared.

"Sure Bulma, no problem! Listen, we got an extra bedroom you can sleep in okay! It's got lots of pretty blue colors and shapes." Bulma was ecstatic. "Oh thank you Goku! I'll be over in a while okay! Make sure you tell Chichi and the others I'm coming, and save some food for me!" Goku heard the click. 'Something is wrong with her. I heard that fake cover up. It sounded like I was easing some sort of pain she had or something. Well, whatever it is, I'll find out.'

Bulma grabbed her stuff and went downstairs. She had no idea what events would hold for her on the trip and at Goku's.

A/N: Okay, I know Bulma is being totally off-kilter. I promise, she will stand up for herself quite soon. The first two chapters are totally the same as the original; however the rest will be changed. Not in a bad way, I think for the best. Thanks a million to my wonderful reviewers: Blak Roses, Maria S, Calise, Cappuccino Penguin, and Vampiress-06!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, special shout out to all my reviewers at bottom, as will be the usual case. I actually wrote a third chapter that was totally different from the original third chapter, but I thought it changed the story too much. So, even though there are some ideas I think should die in this story, it is still my very first original story back when I was AirForceArmyGurl, so I am going to keep it going as it was. I hope y'all like it, I worked on it long and hard, and it will be finished. I won't leave it this time, Maria S, I promise! Anyway, now's it's on to the story.

Bulma walked down the stairs to the living room where Vegeta was currently sitting. "Good, you decided to be on time for once in your life," Vegeta said gruffly as he walked up to her. "It doesn't take too long to pack for a night, Vegeta," Bulma answered nervously but regained composure quickly and as politely as possible. Vegeta just shrugged and walked off.

However, once he reached the door, he turned back. "I expect you to be in my room at 8:00 P.M. sharp tonight or I will personally hunt you down and kill you slowly and painfully!" Vegeta said all of this with his tone getting louder and harsher with every word. Bulma gulped and decided to go to her car. That would mean going through the front door where Vegeta was standing.

Bulma started walking to the door. When she reached Vegeta, she gulped nervously and asked Vegeta in the sweetest voice she could muster while almost passing out in fear, " Vegeta, could you please move out of my way?"

"Not without a good-bye kiss," and with that he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He then plunged his tongue violently into her mouth so he could savor each moment of tasting her sweet taste. Bulma immediately started struggling, but Vegeta would not release his hold on her. She finally gave up and let him do what he wanted with her body before she left the house. The only thought keeping her sanity was that she would be leaving soon and would have a break from Vegeta.

Vegeta removed his hands from her waist and started moving them up and down her body. He started with her butt and put his hands under her baggy pants and underwear to feel every curve of her butt. He relished in the soft whimpering that was coming from her mouth as he started moving his hands in soothing circles around her butt and her lower back and thighs.

Bulma was scared. She did not want this to happen. Her and Yamcha had never done anything more than kissing and hugging because she was saving herself for the right person. 'Oh Yamcha,' she thought sadly in her mind as his hands moved up to her breasts. She didn't even like his tongue in her mouth, let alone his hands roaming her body freely. His tongue, to her, (A/N: This how Bulma feels now, eventually she'll come around, okee- day? She just is really scared. I personally would be scared, so I'm putting that in. Okee-day!) Tasted like someone had just done chewing tobacco and hadn't even bothered to brush their teeth or drink water or something!

Vegeta decided not to devour anymore and pulled back. "Remember what I said little one, remember," and with that he walked out the front door and headed for the gravity room.

Bulma was still shaking slightly, but she soon regained her bearings and walked out to the Capsule Corp. garage. She pulled out a red convertible capsule and decided that that would be nice for a nice summer day as it was. She popped the capsule and climbed inside.

She turned on her radio and a song that reminded her of her situation in a strange way. You see Bulma had a tremendous crush on Vegeta, but she knew that if they ever had a family together, he would probably abuse her child. (A/N: She's panicked! Give me a break! You wouldn't know what to do if he was making threats like that on you!)

The song was "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Bulma started singing along as she drove out of the complex and out on Capsule Corp. Blvd.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Ohh.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind, and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Bulma stopped singing. "Wait a minute, I mean, I know Vegeta wants me in his bedroom tomorrow night, but that doesn't mean that we're going to have a family. I mean it could just be a fling or a talk (A/N: Snort! Yeah a talk! Cough!) Or something else, right?"

Bulma was still unsure, but went with it. She was sad; the song had made her cry. "I will not let any of my future children be concrete angels. I won't!" Bulma was almost becoming hysterical, but regained composure as she reached ChiChi and Goku's humble home with one last sentence to herself. "I'll be the concrete angel if I have to." And with that, she got out of her car and headed for the door.

A/N: Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter. If you don't, please review and I will upload my saved alternative chapter three, but I think I would like to save that for another story. Anyway, it's the viewers' choice! Special thanks to my reviewers: Vampiress-06, Cappuccino Penguin, and Calise, (and of course chapter 1 reviewers) y'all make it all worth my while!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey everyone! I am so sorry, I had no idea that people couldn't sign anonymous/not on ff reviews. I enabled it so everything should be cool now. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chappie! Special thanks at bottom!

Bulma pulled in the drive and stepped out of her car. It was about 10:00 A.M. and she was amazed at how fast she had arrived there. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I must have been in so much a hurry that I completely lost track of time.' Indeed, she had gone a bit too fast for the trip to Goku and Chichi's.

She knocked on the front door. She heard a bit of rustling and then some yelling, and the door opened. "Bulma, how are you! I'm so glad you could get away! I know you are so busy with work and everything. Come on in!" Chichi said all this in one breath and then ushered her inside.

They entered the dining room that was connected to the kitchen. Goku and Gohan were munching on a whole stack of pancakes each while Piccolo was content with just a bottle of water. "Here you are Bulma, eat up! You are looking really skinny. You should get some meat on your bones." With that Chichi put a small stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon on a plate for Bulma.

"Chichi, that really wasn't necessary." but Bulma was cut off when Chichi said, "No, no Bulma. You can't really expect to live off a small dinner everyday, now can you?" With that, Chichi took her spot at the table with a plate significantly smaller than Bulma's and proceeded to eat.

Bulma started eating what she could when Goku started talking to her, "So, uh, Bulma. How's Capsule Corp. doing?" Bulma looked up from her food and said, "Just fine. We have received contracts from all our former investors saying that they would be on board for the upcoming year and we have a few more investors." Bulma ended that with a broad smile that anyone but Goku would consider genuine.

"Bulma, is something bothering you?" Goku asked uncertainly. He really didn't want to push any issues with her. After all, he knew that sometime in the next three years that Bulma and Vegeta would have a baby so that would mean something special, right? Goku kept telling himself that over and over again, hoping against hope that Vegeta wouldn't hurt her.

"No, why would you ask?" Bulma answered a little suspiciously as she studied his face trying to see if he was up to anything. Once she had decided that he was genuine, she returned to her food.

"Gee, Bulma" with that famous son grin, and his hand behind his head. "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just wondering if that Vegeta was getting to you or something?" At this Bulma visibly flinched. She really wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Piccolo and Goku both picked up on that flinch. Piccolo decided he should step in at this point. He knew Vegeta could be a cold-hearted bastard if he wanted to so he decided that he should probably see if Vegeta is doing something that could potentially hurt Bulma. Piccolo didn't like-like Bulma, but he did come to terms with the fact that she was on some level his friend so he needed to protect her if something was wrong.

"Are you going to answer his question, Bulma? Is there something you are not telling us?" Piccolo spoke these words very seriously and it scared Bulma a little bit. "No!" Bulma said that a little too loud and fast for Goku and Piccolo's comfort. "Bulma, are you okay?" Chichi asked uncertainly.

This time Bulma thought before she spoke. "Oh come on you guys! Y'all know how Vegeta is. 'Woman, fix me lunch!' 'Woman! Fix me the gravity chamber!' I mean, that would wear down on anyone after living with him.

Goku and Piccolo seemed to accept this answer. Although, they consciously decided they would keep this event in the back of their minds for a very long time. "Well, I'm finished! Hey Dad, can we go train in the mountains again!" Yelled Gohan excitedly.

Goku and Piccolo put their empty containers in the sink and strolled toward Bulma. "Alright Bulma. I'm gonna go now. You take care of Chichi for me, okay?" Goku asked playfully. "Sure Goku, more like she'll take care of me!" Bulma joked back. The three boys left the table, leaving the girls by themselves.

"So, Bulma, would you like some coffee?" Chichi asked, breaking the silence that had lasted for about 2 minutes. "Oh yes please, that would be great!" Bulma dumped her unfinished food in the garbage disposal and went back to the table.

"So Bulma," Chichi said as she started washing the dishes. "You wanna go shopping today?" Bulma thought this over. It would give her a great excuse to go by home and do her stuff with Vegeta. 'What ever that may be.' She thought. Yet she couldn't seem to suppress her little bit of lust at the thought of his naked body.

"You know what Chichi? That sounds great! But, you think when I get done I can go home for a little while to drop my stuff off and see what his royal highness needs?" Bulma said this all very sarcastically. Even though she knew that she was totally telling the truth about needing to go to his house.

"Sure Bulma, no problem." Their shopping trip consisted of going to four malls, five stores made for the rich, and a wal-mart. (For Chichi, of course. Chichi wouldn't allow her to spend too much money on her.) At 7:30, Bulma drove to her home in West City, promising Chichi she would be back. She got out of her car and walked in the house. She put her bags in her room and went to Vegeta's room. She could not believe what she saw when she went in there.

A/N: I know, it's a cliffhanger! This was kind of a filler chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be great! Special thanks to my reviewers: Vampiress-06, Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat, cam9323, Calise, Cappuccino Penguin, and Bulmachick05. You all are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone likes chapter 5!

When Bulma walked into Vegeta's bedroom, a lot had changed. His used to be white-plain sheets were now black silk. There were white candles scattered all around the room, and the bathroom door had a light coming from it and was closed.

"Oh my God," Bulma said as she stepped into the room. "V-V-Vegeta? Are you in here?" Bulma answered half in shock, and half in fear.

The bathroom door opened and out strode Vegeta. He was in a maroon robe and had a devilish smirk on his face. "So, it looks like you decided to show. That's good. It will make things a lot easier with us." With that sensual thing said, he walked a little closer to her.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, the fear evident in her voice. "Well, since I assume this includes you, I will explain it for you since your weak human mind cannot seem to comprehend it without my aid. Sit. Listen."

Bulma did as she was told, and sat. She really wanted to bite him with some serious venom in a few words she wouldn't mind saying, but she thought better of it to hold her tongue. After all, she would need to know what was up with Vegeta the past day.

"On Vegetasei, men would do all the courting and women would just wait to be courted. They had no say on who or what would ask to court him. They would not be able to get out of it. A man would end the courting, not the woman. I was showing you this morning that I wanted to court you. I would not let you go simply because it is not your place to decide. Because I want you, you are supposed to bend to my every will without even thinking of rejecting me. But you are different from the women on Vegetasei. You have spirit, something our women did not have. Most of them had lost their spirit from being raped by one of their courtiers. That is why I chose you. If I have to stay on this mud ball of a planet, then I might as well have some entertainment, and I think you are just the person for that."

Vegeta stopped there and allowed his words to sink into her. He was smirking broadly at her look on her face. She looked surprised, angry and afraid all at the same time. She finally worked up the courage to talk, but when she opened her mouth Vegeta's tongue went flying in to her mouth. His arms encircled her body and placed her on his lap.

'What is he doing! No, I will not be violated like this.' Bulma then whacked him as hard as she could in the place on every man that hurts the most. (A/N: You know where I'm talking about!) Vegeta lost his grip on her because his ki was not up. He thought she would just lay there and allow him to do his bidding. He was very very wrong.

Bulma scrambled out of his arms and went flying the stairs. She knew she could not go out to Chichi yet, so she fled through the corporation, trying to think of something that would get her out of this mess.

'Okay, Vegeta wants me to be his permanent bed warmer. I don't want to be it! What am I supposed to do? I have to find his weakness. What is his weakness? Food? No, he could always go hunting. Strength? Maybe. Wait a minute, I've got it. I'll go for his pride. That's something he can never back away from. YES!'

As a plan was formulating in Bulma's mind, Vegeta was recovering from his blow. 'That's it woman! That is the last time you make a fool of me! How could I have been so stupid to let my guard down? You will pay for this. Make no mistake!'

'Where is she.' Vegeta thought as he searched for her ki. 'Aahh, there she is.' And with that, Vegeta literally flew at the speed of light to get to her.

As Bulma was running she heard a 'whoosh' sound. Before she could even react, she was pinned up against the wall with Vegeta's hands on her. One hand was holding her neck, while the other was cupping her womanhood, holding her approximately three feet above the floor.

"Tell me, woman. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" He stated, shaking her to emphasize his words. Bulma just looked at him for a second, fear evident in her eyes, as she bluntly told him, "You can't."

Vegeta grew furious over this. He was a lot stronger than she was! Why couldn't he just have his way with her? He growled, and then said, "Why the hell not! Huh!"

Bulma started her speech, hoping against hope that he would agree with her. "You want me to have sex with you badly, but I don't want to. This would leave you with the choice to either leave me alone, or rape me. If you rape me, you will never have a GR because I would not fix it, and I would tell everybody I knew that you raped me, and Goku would kill you. You could say that that would be okay since you wouldn't have to be here anymore, but there's another side to this deal. Do you want to here it, or do you just want to end your life right now by raping me?"

Bulma finished and was glad she had. Vegeta looked as if he was having a huge internal conflict. 'There's the chance of raping her, but that would be too risky. I shall be safe and see what her other side of the deal is. Maybe there will be something for me. And if there isn't, well. I could always make one.'

"Let me here the other side woman!" Bulma started her other side of the deal. "If you leave me alone tonight, then I will make you a bigger and better GR with my services to fix it when you break it anytime and anywhere."

Bulma finished and looked down at Vegeta curiously as he mulled it over in his head. "And if you don't finish it on time?"

Vegeta was smirking heavily as he saw her horrified face. 'I didn't think he would catch that part of the deal! I should give him more credit.'

Seeing her face, he knew he had this one. "How about, if you don't finish my GR, then you will come to my bed willingly any and every time I beckon you." Vegeta was very satisfied with this. Bulma was terrified. This would mean a month of hell for her.

She knew he would accept no other deal, so she whispered softly, "Okay Vegeta, it's a deal."

"Good." Then he kissed her and dropped her on her butt and left the hallway.

'Now all I have to do is make sure she doesn't make it in time.' He thought as he headed for his room.

'God help me' Bulma thought as she made her way to her room, on the opposite side of the house.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter, I don't have the totals because they won't come up on my computer, but off the top of my head thanks to Cappuccino Penguin, Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat, Schiza-the-bad-saiyan-lover, Vampiress-06, cam9323, calise, and Bulmachick05. If I left anyone out I am so incredibly sorry. I appreciate everyone's support.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I am kind of on the fence about the whole 'Bulma being a virgin thing' so I think I am just going to put it the way I like it best in this story. This is fanfiction, so it doesn't have to be exactly the way the show actually went.

Bulma walked to her room to wash her face. She felt so dirty. She couldn't believe Vegeta wanted her to be his eternal bed warmer. Was he crazy! She was sure he had heard one of her arguments with Yamcha and knew that he was a virgin, right? I mean, they were loud enough!

It was a little known secret that Bulma was saving herself for marriage. It was something she had been doing ever since she was a little girl. Bulma was always the intelligent one so she pretty much figured out the birds and the bees on her own. She wanted to meet her prince charming, just like Sleeping Beauty did. That was another secret of hers. She loved fairy tales, especially the stories in which the princess and the prince lived happily ever after. Why couldn't she find her prince charming? Snow White did! All Bulma had was a stubborn prince of a dead race who was a jackass and wouldn't mind at all raping her if it weren't for Goku killing him..

'That is it.' Bulma thought. 'The only thing keeping him from hurting me is Goku. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why couldn't he find some other girl? Why did it have to be me? There were lots of other girls who had spirits. Why did he choose me?' She let those thoughts go as she headed back downstairs to her car where Chichi was currently residing.

When she got to the living room, every light was cut off. 'That's funny,' she thought. 'I thought I left the living room light on.' She had an eerie feeling but continued toward the door before someone pounced on her knocking her to the floor. She immediately knew who it was.

"You p-p-pr-promised," she whispered as he started moving his hands up and down her back. "I didn't say I was going to take you, little one, I'm just going to have a little fun before you go back to Kakarrot's house and leave me here all alone tonight."

With that he flipped her body over so he could see her face and among other things on that side. He tore a long piece of her shirt off and tied her wrists together with it. "No!" She screamed. He slapped her across the face. "I told you woman that I was not going to rape you! If you don't stop your whimpering and moaning though, I might seriously consider it!" Bulma shut up immediately. He finished tying her wrists together and put them around his neck so she wouldn't be able to use them.

He then placed his lips on hers. They were gentle. He just added different spurts of pressure for about a minute. Then he seemed to lose all gentility. He plunged his tongue into her unwilling mouth and explored every part of it with ease, sucking on her tongue from time to time.

Bulma thought she was going to die. The first kiss was gentle, and she was a little okay with it. But then he went all animal on her, what with the plunging his tongue into her mouth. The kiss had lasted a few minutes and Bulma needed air. All the kiss was doing for her was cutting off her air supply, and reluctantly Bulma had to admit that he was starting to turn her on. But, deciding that oxygen was a must-have, Bulma started to try and open her mouth a little more so she could get a gasp of air. He saw this and decided not to let her try and get some air. Instead, he breathed into her, giving her some of his own oxygen.

Bulma didn't want his oxygen she wanted her own. Now, she started to feel violated once more because he was breathing through her. Like he was showing her that without him giving her right now, she would be dead. 'Which is true,' Bulma thought blandly, 'but that doesn't mean I can't be my own person with my own rights. God dammit! Why did he have to be so damn sexy!' He was also an extremely good kisser.

His hands moved lower, toward her womanhood. "ummmmmmmmmgmmm!" Bulma screamed incoherently into his mouth as his hand reached under her pants and panties to caress her womanhood. 'No, I'm not ready for that! Doesn't he realize that?' Bulma helplessly wondered. He was surprised at the mild wetness that had flowed there. 'So, she is finally getting the picture. Good, I think in just a short while you will be mine, little woman.' His fingers stroked her inner labia and her clit to try to get some more juices to come. But, after about five minutes of trying without much luck, he took his hand out of her pants and pulled her wrists off his head as he ended the kiss. 

He then untied her wrists with her still lying on the floor, looking up to him with the most depressing eyes he had ever seen. She looked as if at any time she was about to start crying in a nervous breakdown. He removed himself from his spot straddling her legs and pulled her of the floor none-too-gently.

"Go put another shirt on before Kakarrot's harpy suspects anything." She did as she was told and went back to her room and grabbed another shirt, hoping against hope that Chichi wouldn't ask too many questions.

She then ran from the house as fast as she could to where Chichi was presiding. "Hey, Bulma. What took you so long, I mean you were in there for forty-five minutes? I know your house is huge, but come on, forty-five minutes? Goku can eat a whole breakfast buffet at Ryan's in less time than that! Did you fall in a toilet or something, get lost in your closet?"

"Oh Chichi, you know how it is. "Woman! Cook me food! Woman! Fix my GR! Woman." Bulma trailed off as she started the car. The ride home was silent, so Bulma turned on the radio. The song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera (A/N: I don't own the song, and I don't know how to spell her last name.) came on. 'Great,' Bulma thought. 'I don't feel beautiful at the moment.'

"Oh my God Bulma, I love that song! Can we please turn it up!" Without even waiting for an answer, she turned it up.

Don't look at me

Everyday, is so wonderful

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down Ohh nooo

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed, in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness The piece is gone,

Left the puzzle undone, and I know where it is

You are Beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful, in every single way

Words can't bring you down ohh No

So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do (No matter what we do) No matter what they say (No matter what they say) When the sun is shining through Then the clouds won't stay And everywhere we go (Everywhere we go) The sun won't always shine (Sun won't always shine) But tomorrow will find a way All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring us down

We are beautiful in every single way

Words can't bring us down

So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down ooh today.

As the song faded, Bulma's eyes started tearing up. She concentrated on the road though.

When they got to Chichi's they ate a huge dinner. Goku looked a little worried about Bulma, but didn't say anything. Piccolo looked like he was a little worried to, but he didn't say anything.

After Bulma, Chichi, and Gohan had gone to bed, Goku and Piccolo had a talk on the roof. "Something's up with her." Piccolo said. "I know, and that's what I'm worried about. Trunks said." Goku was about to finish his sentence when Piccolo cut him off. I don't care what he said Goku, something happened to her that she isn't telling us."

Goku gulped nervously "Do you think he raped her?" "I don't know. What I do know is that Vegeta knows better. He knows that you would kill him if he raped her, but there's always the possibility that he forced her into silence."

Goku and Piccolo would not get much sleep that night as they pondered that thought.

A/N: SO, what do ya think? I hope I interested you all some more. Oh, Vegeta and Bulma are going to solve their own problems, so don't worry about Goku and Piccolo! As always, thanx to my reviewers! Newsoleil, Amy Saiz, Vampiress-06, Cappuccino Penguin, cam9323, Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat, and Maria S, thank you for Chapter 5 reviews and thanks to all other reviewers, also thanks to continuing reviews, well hell thanks to the academy and everyone else while I am at it ! LOL. I am having a thing for music and incorporating that in this story. Hope you all don't mind, I don't think it will continue much longer. My style is a bit different since 2003, but I hope everyone still likes it!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I don't know if many of the original ones are still waiting for this, but here's chapter 7!

Bulma awoke very early the next morning. So early, in fact, that Chi Chi was already preparing to make a monstrous breakfast for her boys. "Hey Bulma, are you feeling any better?" Bulma stopped to think about it. As a matter of fact, she was feeling better. No, she felt great!

"Oh Chi Chi, I feel absolutely wonderful! I sat up late last night and came up with a wonderful invention that I feel will keep Vegeta off me forever!" "Really, would you like to tell me about it?" Chi Chi asked gently. She wasn't terribly interested in science, technology, or any of that other super smart stuff, but she was bubbling with happiness for her friend, who was now really her old friend again. Chi Chi had been worried, and she could tell Goku was as well. Although, she thought naughtily, he sure didn't let any worrying affect his performance last night! Man saiyans are hot! (A/N: Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Hot monkey sex sounds just too awesome!)

"Well Chi, I think I am going to make it a surprise. I don't want Vegeta to know, it's a…" The truth was Bulma didn't know what to call it. "It's a gift Chi. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but he just gets my nerves all shook up. I just want to be able to live my life without having to constantly stop everything I am doing because Vegeta says so. You know what I mean? I am tired, Chi. I just want it all to end."

Chi Chi was stunned. She knew Vegeta was not the most magnificent person to be around, but she had no idea he was bothering Bulma this much. She began to wonder if more was going on then she originally imagined. I mean, her normally head strong girlfriend should not be this upset.

"Alright, Bulma. Whatever makes you happy." Then, deciding to change the subject, Chi Chi added, "you know, since you are up, you think you could maybe…" "Of course Chi, I would love to help you make breakfast, but I am afraid I might need some help." An embarrassing blush decided to grace her face. "The only thing I know how to cook is shish kebabs!" "Are you serious? Oh my, it looks the all-knowing Bulma Briefs needs to take a lesson from her poor friend from the mountains. Very well, I think you need to take a seat and learn from the master, Ms. Briefs, or should I say Mrs. Vegeta?" Chi Chi added mischievously.

Bulma immediately froze. Then as fast as the sword swung by that boy from the future, Bulma let Chi Chi have it. "Don't you ever, EVER, say that again! I will never, EVER, be married to an arrogant jerk like him. Do you hear me? NEVER!" Bulma then broke down and cried. She cried tears that she had been holding in ever since Vegeta first kissed her. 'It's fair! Why do all the bad guys want me!' Bulma thought hysterically. She then flung her head against the wall and started banging it repeatedly in pent-up anger.

All of a sudden, two thick arms were around Bulma holding her at arms reach and effectively prevented her from banging anymore. "Bulma, are you okay? What were you doing?" Goku softly whispered. She immediately calmed and looked at a stunned Chi Chi, a sleepy Gohan, and an angry Piccolo.

"Oh, good morning everyone," Bulma tried to say serenely, desperately attempting to pry herself out of Goku's outstretched arms and make things normal once more. "It is not a good morning when one wakes up to screams and finds a woman banging her head against the wall," Piccolo solemnly stated. Everyone looked to Bulma with eyes full of expectation; however, Bulma was not quite ready to give an explanation for her breakdown. Her head hurt like hell from all the banging and she was a bit disoriented.

"Well, you see umm…" Bulma was thinking frantically. She was unsure of what to do. If she told Goku, surely Vegeta would stop threatening her, but at what cost? She wasn't sure of her own feelings for Vegeta. If Goku killed or removed Vegeta permanently from her life, would she feel better? She had unknowingly got used to his presence in her house. He was…in an utterly confusing sense of the word…a part of her family. She was sure he felt the same way, well in any sort of feeling he could connect with it. She doubted he had ever felt a sense of family, which struck a pang of pity in her heart.

"Has Vegeta been hurting you, Bulma?" Goku asked in a tone so dangerously calm that she could only assume it had only been used in the heat of battle. "No Goku, Vegeta could never do that. I have just been much stressed lately, what with taking over Capsule Corps in a few years, and trying to take care of Vegeta. You know, in many ways he is like an infant. I mean, we feed him, fix his toys when he breaks them, and give into his tantrums. You try doing that for a whole year, Goku. See what you look like at the end of it."

Bulma felt satisfied with this answer. She saw the blank faces from the unexpected remark and felt instant relief. That was until… "You still haven't explained why you were banging your head into the wall," Piccolo said firmly. 'Ah! I should have known he would not give up that easily,' thought Bulma with a dash of sarcasm.

"Like I said, guys, I think I am starting to crack under all this pressure. You know the androids are only two years away, and Yamcha and I broke up a couple of days ago, and it just all seems so much at times!" Bulma started crying again. "I don't want to die! I want to live and get married and have children and run a company and take over the corporate world and be a world leader and an awesome mother and wife and do all the things normal women do!"

Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh, and soon after Goku and Gohan chuckled merrily as well. Even a slight smile tugged at the corner of Piccolo's mouth. "Bulma, normal women do not do all of the above. We are usually lucky to get two or three of those things. You think you could lower your bar for a little while, I mean, you could use a little vacation." Chi Chi advised. Bulma slowly stopped crying and a small smile spread her beautiful face.

"You know, after I finish you-know-what Chi, I think I will take a very LONG vacation. I could use some time to myself and recover from all this stress before I get cancer or something like it. My parents own a small island in the Pacific and we have a beautiful house we have never used sitting right on the beach. I think I will live there for a little while. Then, I should be more than ready for those androids, corporate yuppies, and anything else the world throws at me. Hell, I might even build Vegeta anything in the world he desires if I am in a good enough mood by the end of it." Bulma finished happily.

"Okay Bulma, whatever you say. But, if Vegeta ever lays a foul hand on you and I find out, I will not stop for any explanation. Understood?" Goku finished gravely.

She nodded in response. Goku was dead serious; she knew she could never let him know what was going on now. The trouble was, she didn't even know what was going on right now. Strange feelings were arising that she had never given way to before. Why did she defend Vegeta? She could have had everything taken care of in an instant, but she chose otherwise. Something held her back. It scared her. She wanted to understand her feelings, but right now the greater need was to achieve a sense of normalcy once more.

She didn't like them looking at her like she was a crazy woman.

"Alright Chi, teach me how to make a decent breakfast, because god help me if I have to hear another complaint out of Vegeta about my cooking." Chi Chi laughed and handed her about twelve dozen eggs. The boys left the girls to their cooking and went outside for a private discussion.

"Piccolo," it was the first time Gohan had spoken all morning. "What do you think about Bulma? Do you believe she is telling the truth?" Piccolo considered it a moment. "I believe that if she felt the danger was truly as real as she thought it was while she was beating her head against the wall, then she would have told us. What about you, Goku?"

"I agree," Goku stated. "Gohan, why don't you go cheer up Bulma with an aspirin out of the medicine cabinet?" "Sure dad, she probably needs it, huh. Man, she is really weird sometimes." "No kidding, son," Goku laughed as his son trotted off.

"Piccolo, I think we should let things run its course. I believe Bulma thinks she fears Vegeta, not that she actually fears him. Gohan's right. Bulma is not a normal girl. She does things totally opposite to what other women her age do. Look at her and Chi Chi! They can't be 7 years apart in age, but they are totally different beings. Bulma is poles apart from other women…and Vegeta is unlike any other man I have ever known. The more I have thought about it this past year, the more I realize how perfect they are for each other. I think they need each other." Goku ended his thoughts, and looked to his old friend for rebuttal.

"We'll see," Piccolo whispered after some reflection. With his Namekian insight, he could easily see the crossroads their paths were at and what they signaled for: creation or destruction.

"I will give you this Goku," Piccolo started. "If they are made to be with anyone, it is each other. No one else in the universe is capable of handling them."

And with that they strolled back to the kitchen where the delicious smells beckoned them.

A/N: Thanks Cappuccino Penguin, Maria S, Calise, Schiza-the-bad-saiyan-lover, and cam9323. You guys are the best! I hope this meets your expectations.


	8. Chapter 8

Cry Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! I found out that on my first three college exams I got A's so to reward myself for this I am going to write another chapter! Sorry for not being able to update as often as I would like to, but with all the studying, classes and personal life, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands. Also, it seems that the story is visited a lot more than reviews are coming in. I don't know whether this is because some reviewers like to reread the story (I do that! LOL so if I have reviewed your story, I have probably read it a few times), or some people just aren't reviewing. What's really insane is that the story on NairobiDawn has a LOT more hits than on AirForceArmygurl, and that one has a LOT more reviews. I finally remembered my password and am deleting my  
AirForceArmygurl account, so for anyone who had a review on there, thanks but it's a little weird having two copies of the same story! Anyway, I hate to badger…but I just would like to receive a little more input. I do thank all my reviewers; you all have been with me since the repost and some ever since the beginning. Y'all are great!

Oh, also it is important to tell you that the GR is outside in that little space capsule still. You know what I mean? It's that crazy-looking thing that blew up once in the Trunks' Saga. Alright, on to the story!

Within a few hours after breakfast had ended, Bulma decided to go home and face the music. She was still confused about how she felt about Vegeta, but she decided that it was best to have a face-to-face conversation with him about some more 'ground rules' that would have to be in order for her to be able to consciously work on his new 'gift.'

As the cool wind blew through her hair on the crisp September morning, Bulma knew she would have to work fast, if not only for her sanity, but for the invention's usefulness. "I just hope it's good enough for him," Bulma said to herself as she pulled into the Capsule garage.

"Alright, mister smarty pants…" Bulma said to herself as she headed to the kitchen. It was almost lunch, so Vegeta should be showing up any moment now. "Wow mom. That smells great! What are you making?" Bulma asked leaning to stare over her mother's shoulder.

"Well dear, I am making Panae a la vodka (A/N: not sure if that's spelled right), Rotisserie Chicken, Fresh garden salad – made especially from our garden – lasagna, and a little bit of Italian meatballs, you know how much Vegeta likes his meat!" With that Mrs. Briefs laughed hysterically. Bulma's mother never failed to embarrass her with her nonsense. 'How in the world did she ever become my mother!' Bulma tried not to think about how her parent's got together, it seemed just too disgusting.

At that moment Vegeta decided to march in. "Oh Vegeta, are you ready for lunch?" Mrs. Briefs in that sickeningly sweet voice she always used. Vegeta just "hmphed" and sat down at the table.

"Okay you guys, I am going to put this food right here and let you two lovebirds chit chat, okay kids?" Mrs. Briefs laughed at Bulma's stricken face as she left the food and trotted off to wherever her husband might be at that particular moment. Vegeta gaped at Bulma as she sat down on the opposite side of the table. 'Is she no longer afraid of me? Did she tell Kakarrot anything? Why does she look so smug? I think I am going to have to teach her another little lesson after we eat. She needs a little more education. "Well Vegeta, are you just going to stare at me all day like I just achieved super saiyan or are you going to eat something," Bulma said irritably.

Vegeta looked taken aback, but he quickly returned to smirking. "I see someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. That's too bad, if you were in my bed you wouldn't have had that problem," he chuckled darkly as he started piling some food on his plate.

Bulma scowled. "Oh fuck off, you perv," as she started putting some much smaller portions on her own plate. 'Well well, it looks like the woman has finally gained some of her fighting spirit back, good job. I like it when she's angry.' "Now Bulma, you wouldn't want me to get upset, would you?" Vegeta whispered sternly.

Although she was a little surprised at the use of her name, Bulma promptly ignored him and continued with her meal. 'What? Now the woman decides to disregard me completely? Oh no, you will learn a lesson little one, right here and right now. No one snubs the Prince of all Saiyans!'

Vegeta stood up almost knocking the whole table down. He was about to lunge at Bulma, but she stopped him with one simple sentence. "Sit down Vegeta." Bulma calmly ordered. Vegeta balked at the thought of it. 'No one tells me what to do!' Vegeta contemplated angrily as he roughly threw from the chair and up against the kitchen counter.

Vegeta stepped back and watched her gain her footing. "I wouldn't do this if I were you," Bulma said a little more loudly than she intended as she stood up straight. 'Good, I scared her,' Vegeta thought proudly as she trembled lightly. "And why not, Bulma? I am obviously the dominant person here. I have the strategic advantage of not only being physically stronger, but mentally as well." Vegeta smirked lightly at his last phrase. Oh how he enjoyed their verbal spars, but he also needed to remind her of her place.

Vegeta started walking towards her slowly, letting her fear rise to its pinnacle. "Vegeta, you cannot hurt me." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. With a renewed sense of tranquility, Bulma started walking toward him, stopping just inches from him. "You know you can't," her voice tickled his chin. "You know I have a gift in mind for you, Vegeta, and I think you will like it very much. However, if you would like me to make it for you and continue to live in the luxury I have provided, then you will not touch me until the 11th of October, which is when our month's deal is to end. If at that time, the GR and special gift is not complete, then you may 'beckon' me as you so 'sweetly' spoke last night. However, today is September 12, so I think that is quite out of the question at the moment, hmm?"

Vegeta glared at her. 'I cannot believe that conniving bitch got the best of me! She is just an earthling! Why in the universe did I allow myself to lust after her as I have! I need to be away from her.'

Bulma inwardly laughed. Vegeta was actually thinking, it was something she had never seen him do before. 'Actually, he looks really cute….ahh! I did not just think that about him!' Bulma immediately made a more stoic face. 'I have to play serious; this is a game that I do NOT intend to lose. It just might cost me my sanity, no matter who wins.'

"Okay woman, I will not touch you again until October 11th, which will be the first of many, many pleasurable nights for me, and perhaps for you. Although the real question remains to be answered: do you think you can resist me that long?" With that Vegeta backed off, all the while wearing that ridiculous smirk that he seemed to reserve only for her nowadays.

'Okay Bulma, what the hell was that?' Her thoughts were in a flurry. Vegeta suspected her indecision. If Vegeta had called her bluff and started making moves on her, she didn't know what she would have done. 'This is terrible,' Bulma thought to herself. 'I can't think about him like this…it's not right. He murdered millions, seriously considered raping me, emotionally scarred me, I can't be…' Bulma stopped her thoughts

'No, I will not be with him. It simply will not happen, he can kiss that thought goodbye.' With that last reflection, Bulma started off to the lab, where many of her precious hours would be spent until October 11th.'

(A/N: haha…you thought I would end it there. But wait, there's more…)

Vegeta stalked off to his GR. 'What is with this earth weather, why is it much cooler than it was previously,' Vegeta thought to himself as he ventured across the Capsule Corps Yard. Then he remembered something he had vaguely heard Bulma explain when he first came to stay here. "And this is the GR, oh which doesn't have heating installed yet, but that's okay because we have a good 5 months or so before winter approaches…" Oh yes, that was it. Earth had climate changes that occurred in rotations, Bulma had called them "seasons."

"Whatever," Vegeta said to himself gruffly. He had to control his urges, for he still hadn't told Bulma his master plan, and he didn't need to. He hadn't even figured out for himself what it was he really wanted with her. Sure, she was incredibly attractive, even a man as arrogant as himself could admit to that. But to mate with her? Vegeta didn't think he needed anyone to hold him down, not from his dreams. 'Super Saiyan is of utmost top priority right now, but to play with her for a while would most certainly be very amusing indeed. I will have to play my cards just right.' Vegeta thought sadistically as he entered his precious GR. "Yes, it will be a welcome relief from this unending monotony, to mess with her, screw with her head. Oh this will be fun little woman."

With that, Vegeta started up the GR at 300x Earth's gravity and immediately began his training. "Soon Bulma, you will know what it is like to be completely and totally humiliated. You always wanted to know me, well you will know!" The question was, would she survive it?

A/N: This chapter took me a long time to write. I hope you all like it. If you would like to share your theories of Bulma and Vegeta, I have a forum where you can post questions or share any of your thoughts about them at all. Also, please review! It is absolutely ridiculous to have over 2000 hits and only 35 reviews, from mostly the same people each chapter. Do you know how disheartening that is each chapter? So, time for a little female ranting, oh how emotional we are. Anyway, I have to thank my peeps! little yellow bunny-shaped marshmallows jump up in a row

**Cappuccino Penguin: **I love you, you are so sweet! I know our stories are totally different from each other, but you have been so nice! I totally agree about Goku, I mean come on, we all know Goku didn't beat down Kid Buu while holding up the Spirit Bomb! And who ALL the credit!

**Vampiress-06: **I love the language; you sound like my best friend. Short, sweet and to the point, and you are not bad at angst yourself!

**cam9323: **sorry if I scared you with the immediately reply, I am a sensitive being – if you couldn't tell. Thanks for reading!

**newsoleil: **well he did hit his head as a child…jk, but thanks for your reviews.

**Maria S: **The few, the proud, the original reviewers! I hope this meets your LONG-AWAITED expectations.

**Calise: **cries loudly I love you too!

**Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-lover: **yeah, I am afraid I am notorious in my comp classes for cliffhangers. I just can't help myself. To tell you a secret though, sometimes I leave them because I am not sure myself what will happen next. So I get excited with the suspense as well. I think it helps me write.

**Amy Saiz: **Coming up as soon as I can write them.

**Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat**I know, I feel bad for her too, especially for what I am going to do…nevermind! LOL

**Bulmachick05**Glad you like it!

**Blak Roses: **I have updated 6 chapters since!

Well, thanks again my peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Cry Chapter 9

A/N: hey everyone! I am so grateful for all your support! The other Cry has been deleted but I don't know how to get rid of my AirForceArmygurl account, so I am just going to ignore it and pretend like it never happened. But, at the end with the list of shout outs to chapter 8 reviewers, I have a list of all the previous reviewers of the original Cry so if anyone is still reading they will be appreciated! You all are the greatest! Anyway, here is chapter 9!

* * *

Bulma spent the next two weeks working on her masterpiece. Her 'gift' to Vegeta was two-fold. First of all, she wanted to remove the ugly spaceship from the yard. The only solution to this was the addition of a gravity room inside the main building. She could easily transform one of their many family rooms into a complete work out room with gravity controls and other little quirks Vegeta had come to expect.

Especially with the coming winter, she figured that he would not particularly like chomping through a foot of snow each day to his gravity room – she thought it might remind him of his time under Frieza, and that was something she did not want him to think about. Although Bulma didn't know much about what happened to Vegeta on Namek, she had got the distinct impression that Frieza had definitely treated him with malice and torture.

That was one of the many reasons Bulma had started pitying Vegeta. She could only imagine the innumerable tortures he must have endured under the realm of Frieza. It wasn't much of a wonder that he ended up the way he was now – A cold-hearted man who only knew how to express anger and passion. She found herself longing to help him overcome his fears, his torments, and his past.

In addition to the new and improved GR, Bulma wanted to implement something that would aid in their coming attack from the androids. Therefore, she spent the majority of her time creating an android herself. Although the android would probably not be nearly as strong as those that the evil doctor created, she figured it could help give them an edge. If nothing else, it would be a much more sophisticated punching bag Vegeta could use to better prepare himself for their coming attack, rather than the training droids which he broke repeatedly.

Currently, Bulma was drawing up plans for the android in her lab. She had finished plans for the new gravity room and hired construction workers were now building it. She had one week for the GR to be built. The android was not on a time table; thank kami and any other god out there, because she wanted to really focus on making this the best it could possibly be.

As she worked, her thoughts drifted once more. The past two weeks had been relatively calm. True to his word, Vegeta did not so much as brush her shoulder in passing. However, he kept staring at her with a totally unreadable expression. Sometimes she thought he was restraining himself from pouncing on her, and other times she thought he was restraining himself from killing her. Either way, Bulma had figured out that he was very passionate in his opinion of her, but she had no idea exactly what he wanted with her.

Once after a particularly strange dinner with him, Bulma entertained the idea of Vegeta having had past lovers. He had stared at her with a look that clearly stated, at least to Bulma, that there was nothing else he wanted to do except fuck her. After musing for some time, she decided she didn't want to know. Not that it would have particularly bothered her for him to have slept with other women, she just did not want to know if it was consensual or not.

"Kami knows the details are probably too graphic for words," Bulma whispered to herself lightly as she finished programming the basic physical commands for the android. She would have to talk to Goku about fighting technique and other possible attacks that would be useful to aid Vegeta.

"Well, well woman, what exactly would entail details 'too graphic for words?" Speak of the devil, literally in Bulma's opinion. She involuntarily shuddered as his warm gloved hands fell on her shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Actually Vegeta, I was thinking about the extra-special gift you may be wanting, but before I explain, please remove your hands from my shoulders." Vegeta growled, but removed his hands.

"Thank you," Bulma said nonchalantly. She turned around in her chair to face him. "In retrospect to your new GR, it will be inside the main compound. That is why the construction crews are remodeling the family room nearest your bedroom. I figured you wouldn't much care to walk in the snow every morning to your GR, so it will be easier for you this way. Also, it gives me room to put a new swimming pool in that spot for next summer. So really, we both win."

Vegeta grunted, and Bulma took this to mean silent approval. "Also Vegeta, I would like you to look over these plans I have made. I would like to make you an android, although probably not as powerful as the ones that boy from the future talked about, but nevertheless it would give you something to practice against and may help you know what to expect out of them in terms of physical make up and how it feels to attack them."

Vegeta looked at her like she had just told him she was going to have Freeza's baby. "Can you really do that?" Vegeta asked incredulously. "Yes," Bulma answered, a little taken aback by his obvious surprise. They both stared at each other, entranced by each other's eyes.

The next thing either of them knew, Vegeta picked her up out of the chair and plunged his tongue in her mouth. She immediately responded to the kiss and threw her arms around his neck, massaging the base of his neck. Vegeta growled and laid her on the cold metal floor of the lab, crawling on top of her and continuing their kiss.

Bulma moaned softly against him. His hands were rubbing up and down her sides, she was in total ecstasy. Their tongues danced together in their mouths as Vegeta started to undo her pants. Bulma lifted her butt of the ground so that he could get better access. He broke their kiss to pull her panties and pants down her legs and carelessly threw them in a corner of the lab. He then divested himself of his pants and bent back down to kiss her again.

Bulma started to worry, but soon all thoughts left her. She knew that there was no turning back now, and she had to accept this. It was not so bad, and she had been lusting after him shamefully the past two weeks. Something about this, it just felt right for her. She forgot all about rationality, knowing her father would never come to her lab without forewarning her – it was a safety issue – she gave into the passion she had wanted to exert on him from the moment he first started "courting" her.

Before Bulma knew it, Vegeta positioned herself at her entrance and roughly thrust in. "AAAHHHH!" Bulma cried. Oh she hurt. Vegeta looked at her eyes filling up with tears for a moment, as if he was trying to decide something, then kept going. He had a rough pace, and she had trouble taking it. She was in a minimal amount of pain, but eventually they both came together. Bulma screamed again, this time in pleasure, as Vegeta flopped down on her. They lied there like that for a few minutes, each trying to catch their breath.

Then he abruptly pulled out of her, stood up and pulled his pants back on. "I want to see that android," he said with blunt force that caused Bulma to feel shame. Then, he pranced out of her lab, with one quick look behind him that contained a triumphant smirk.

Bulma just lay there, trying to grasp what had happened. She would have cried, but the logical part of her brain kicked in again and told her she had used him as much as he used her. She pitied him, and that pity turned into passion. She wanted to make him feel good. Hell, she wanted to feel good.

With a little shame, guilt, and doubt all intertwined in her mind, Bulma slowly got up and put her underwear and pants back on. After fully clothed once more, Bulma did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. She went back to the computer and worked on programming the android.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone…'blushes furiously' that was my first lemon and I am kind of inexperienced, so I hope everyone liked it. Was it too soon? I am going with passion, so I like to think it just happened, like that! Anyway, special thanks to Cappuccino Penguin, Vampiress-06, Calise, cam9323, Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover, and X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita, your review no longer shows up on I don't know why but I was notified of your review by e-mail so thanks!

Mediaminer: special thanks to my newest reviewer, EvilleVonRandom, and of course chiku, y'all keep me uploading on there!

Original reviewers: EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS:

Bai-da

Amora-Ryuko

Keisan

Laelia – thanks for all the advice

NIGHTSCREAM

SSJ-Chibi

RisenIndeed

The Queer Queen

Neko Youkai Night Fire

SAILORMERCY

A-Lou-a

fiery queen86

Majin Maljita

Shadowdrake

KamalaKali

Akunigh

MissMidajah

Silent Storms

Kdplaygirl

Ridea

Bloodlust Night

SEA GODDESS OF EARTH

Celeb Ryu

Amon's Eve

The Lost Saiyan

m.z'd.e.e.

sailor tomboy

Bookworm Ignored

Athenaea – I was especially proud of that one!

Maria S – Also proud to still have you

Mala Valvah

Strawberrychan

bura400

Sanne

daydreamer5290

Jess4Vegeta

Morgaine Queen of Fairies

The danish DBZ lovers

Jordan

NasakeSuneku

CheyaAngel

limar

Laina

Gypsy Vanner

nikki

carolyn

Arin Ross


	10. Chapter 10

Cry Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys…thanks for your reviews. I know the lemon was not good, but I after thinking long and I mean LONG, about it, I have decided that it fits their relationship right now. I want it to express the "passion" both sides feel. Anyway, here is chapter 10.

Ah, speaking of both sides, now we all get to find out exactly how Vegeta feels about this. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have! I know it took forever and a day, but I have one word that qualifies my absence for you fellow ficlovers: mid-terms.

**

* * *

****VEGETA'S POV**

Vegeta could not believe his plan worked out so nicely. He was literally having his cake, and eating it too. He had the new GR, even better in a more convenient location, and he had Bulma. There was one thing he needed to change though; he would not have 'his' woman fearing him. It had been so much fun at first, but now that he seriously considered having a woman who flinched at his smallest touch, well that was a serious turn off. He did not need a physical person he planned to have significant contact with to look on him with fear; he had enough memories of the same.

It had started as a game, Vegeta knew it. He was just trying to scare the woman. She was just so damn beautiful. He had a hard time controlling his urges every time she walked into a room, or offered him more barbecue sauce, or told him how much he stank. Anything she did turned him on. So, being the saiyan that he is, he reacted.

It wasn't a traditional beauty, she was just so exotic. Especially her coloring, it was exquisite. Women of her beauty were not something he came into contact with on a regular basis. What turned him on even more were their verbal spars. Lately they had not had many of those because of her anxiety around him. That would need to be changed.

Right now, Vegeta was sitting stiff as a board on his bed, trying to figure out what he should do with Bulma. 'I do not want a life-mate,' Vegeta sternly reprimanded himself for his previous feelings. 'But she is a very good fuck,' Vegeta rebutted. He was having a small argument with himself, and finally decided that just being with her was a relief to his hormones, and that would have to be enough for her.

Then he strode slowly across his room and out into the hall aiming for part B of his revised plan.

**Bulma's POV:**

After sitting at the computer and finishing the updates for the android, Bulma allowed herself to think about what had happened with Vegeta hours before. She knew sex was good, but damn that was mind-blowing. It hurt a little, but she had been a virgin and understood that it was supposed to hurt - anatomically that is. It had something to do with the tightness of the vagina, a sort of barrier or something like that. Bulma never paid much attention in Anatomy; she was always a Chemistry/Technology person.

But boy that was biting her in the butt right now, especially with this android. To think, she had to actually consult her old Male Anatomy (A/N: Doesn't that sound like a class Bulma would take? I mean come on) textbook to try to make the plans as accurate as possible. The android's plans were perfect; except it lacked the attacks and power she was going to retrieve from Goku.

Now, she just wanted to get some sleep. It was 11:30 and she still had an early day tomorrow. Her little escapade with Vegeta had really worn her out, on top of the extra hours in the lab. She made her way slowly to her room and was extremely surprised to find Vegeta sitting at a table by one of her windows.

"Vegeta, what are you doing in my room?" Bulma asked in a very annoyed voice. "What does it look like I am doing?" he asked with a stoic face, trying to hide his obvious amusement. Bulma looked around the room and found that a lot of things had changed.

"Vegeta, what is the meaning of all this?" Bulma asked, now totally confused. "By Kami, you earthlings really catch on real slow, don't you? These," he said pointing to the suitcases, "are for your clothes. I expect you to move into my room," Vegeta finished matter-of-factly.

Bulma stared at him a minute, unsure of what to do. Then, she realized what he meant. He wanted her in his room. He wanted more than just sex, but she was not going to do anything until he told her that himself.

"Why should I?" she asked with much more bravery than she actually felt. Vegeta was taken aback. At first he did not know whether he wanted to strangle her or just pack the bags himself and put them in his room later. He had been foolish to think she would not question him, but then again she had been exhibiting a large amount of compliance lately.

"Not that I should have to give you any reasons, if we are to continue our consummation, it is much more easily done in one bedroom rather than two, correct? Also, my bedroom is much bigger than yours and accommodates two people better than yours. And finally, it is closer to the new GR and your lab so it will be much more convenient for me if it were to break down.

Bulma stared at him lightly for a moment, and realized she had a choice in this. If she 'moved in' with Vegeta, what consequences would she have to face? She was certain their 'relationship' would consist of no more than sex, and it seemed like it was doomed for failure even right now, because there was no way he would want more. All the things she wanted, they were nowhere in his future. Love, companionship, even children, she doubted this would be on his to-do-list.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had never done anything truly spontaneous like being with him would be. Sure, she had gone to Namek, but Yamcha was the ONLY man she had ever dated and Vegeta was the ONLY man she had ever had sex with. And it was good sex too. And it was not like she had any other prospects at the moment…so Bulma made her decision.

"Okay Vegeta, I am game. But do you really think you can handle me? I am a lot more high maintenance than I look," Bulma spoke seductively, amusement clearly evident on her features.

"Oh I think I can tame you," Vegeta said tauntingly, and in a flash was gone out of the room. "Oh you are impossible!" Bulma shrieked after him. Then she turned to her dressers, and started taking out clothes and other necessities.

Vegeta was right, she pondered as more clothes were folded neatly into the suitcase. It would be more convenient, I mean she had lived in the same room since her birth. Capsule Corps had gone through many renovations since then. It would be much nicer, she suspected, since she had tried to give his room every accommodation worthy for a prince.

"Well," Bulma said as she packed the last suitcase. "I guess this is just the next big adventure. But if anyone deserves taming, it's the almighty prince of all know-it-alls, and I can bet that by the end of whatever happens, he will have changed."

And with that, Bulma encapsuled all the suitcases and headed across the compound to where Vegeta's quarters resided.

* * *

A/N: So, whatcha think? Is this better? Is this worse? What can I do to please you people? You all want different things? LOL 'Facevaults from exhaustion' just kidding, sorry guys, that's just the mid-terms talking. I have one more on Tuesday so hopefully after that I will be much more able to write! But hey, if I am feeling especially confident, I may update before then, so remember to READ AND REVIEW!

SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOUT OUTS!

OneDream: Thanks, I thought so too!

Cam9323: Me too! But hey, everyone does have their breaking points…

Vampiress-06: I enjoy your reviews at every chapter! Thank you for taking the time to do it! Any future lemons will be better, I promise!

Calise: Thanks, I didn't intend it to be.

Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover: Thank you! I think I am a little into S+M…LOL.

Newsoleil: Sorry you feel that way, I hope this helps any. I intend for things to change…slowly.

Pink lolly: Thanks, I hope to write a book one day…but that's a long day off. Yeah, I realized it is a bit sad, and I promise things will cheer up a bit, though not a terrible amount, because it is angst. It's kind of my fav genre, but I can understand people not liking it.

X-Tina Eddie's Mamacita: Yeah, I didn't want anymore whining, I figured I wrote enough of it.

Cappuccino Penguin: There are not enough words to correctly express my gratitude for your support. I know I have been flaky with my writing style of this story, but you always comfort me and tell me that what I am doing is right! You are the best!

A/N: Remember, you + reviews faster updates!


	11. Chapter 11

Cry Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! You all are awesome! Shout outs will be at bottom! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The days went by slowly, as Bulma got into the new routine Vegeta had set for her. Their days consisted of constant arguing and bickering, particularly in front of the prying eyes of Mrs. Briefs and whoever else may be around, but their nights consisted of bodily sparring matches in which both of them would compete for the other's pleasure.

They were selfish lovers, and she supposed that was why they were so good together. They both gave as good as they got, trying to out-do the other in the pleasures they were igniting between their bodies.

After the first time, Bulma felt no pain whatsoever in their coupling – well unless you included the S+M. But even then, it seemed like Vegeta was holding back on her, not spanking her ass nearly as hard as he wanted, or binding her too tightly in the torn remains of her clothes.

Bulma had to admit, the man was a sex god. But never in a million years would she have thought that she was masochistic. Anyone who had known Vegeta for longer than an hour could guess that he was a sadist, but Bulma? No, this was a secret she planned on keeping to herself to the grave and thereafter. There was no reason in the world why anyone, and she meant ANYONE, needed to know what exactly went on between them. Her closest friends would never look at her the same.

That was another question that was bothering her: what were she and Vegeta doing? Surely their relationship – if it could be called that – could not be going anywhere. Vegeta was not one to be tied down, and Bulma knew that there was nothing she could do to ever change that.

So, reflecting on her previous vow to do something different, she decided to continue this adventure with her new lover. After all, it was not like Yamcha was an option anymore. He had called a couple of weeks after she moved in with Vegeta, wanting a second chance to date her and be with her.

Unfortunately for him, Vegeta happened to be in the kitchen eating dinner when he called. As a result, the phone was ripped out of the wall and blown to bits by a ki blast that was no doubt intended for the caller if he were present at the time. After enduring Bulma's screeches for a good half hour, most of which consisted of her berating him for not allowing her to take care of her business, he stalked off murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like, "no one touches what is mine."

But, Bulma decided not to dwell on it. After all, he was probably only talking about his 'whore' or 'concubine' or whichever term he 'lovingly' called her during their mating.

Mating was a term Vegeta had used. She assumed that it had to do with his saiyan culture and the way he was brought up. She decided that it was a bit animalistic, but it sounded a lot better than fucking, so she was not about to complain.

At any rate, he really seemed to enjoy their nightly sessions, and even sometimes he would murmur to her after he thought she had gone to sleep. He would whisper to her how beautiful her body was, and would unconsciously soothingly rub places that were starting to bruise from particularly rough sessions – almost with remorse for marring the pure skin.

Then he would sigh and roll her gently to the other side of the monstrous bed, for he was not one to 'cuddle' as she had asked him to do during their first few nights together. She did not mind though, because she had her 'saiyan prince,' and even though he was not charming at all, he still had his moments. Those were moments Bulma knew she would cherish forever, no matter what became of their coupling.

Slowly the weeks went by, and then months, and then the one-year anniversary of their first mating slowly neared.

'Eleven months,' Bulma thought to herself as she slowly fixed the android that Vegeta had tarnished once again. She was going to have to upgrade it soon, because she did not think it would take much more of this abuse.

Things had gone well in Vegeta's training. She had started to automatically update the new room bi-weekly 50X gravity, so that he could continue to get stronger and she could feel more control over her work hours. Now, her hours were cut and she could concentrate on other hobbies, like shopping; although, now even that was starting to depress her.

The thing that had been bothering Bulma the most, well just below Vegeta, was her new weight gain. Over the past three months she had gained about twenty pounds, and was not able to get it off. It was centered mostly around her belly and no matter how few calories she took or how much she exercised, the bulge was still there.

This was highly disconcerting, and Bulma had been forced to go buy new clothes to fit her changing body. She did not want to tell anyone what was happening, for she was a highly independent person and would figure it out on her own; however, things were not looking up.

According to her calculator, the amount of exercising and low caloric intake should have made her anorexic by now, but everything was in vain and she was as big as she had ever been (and she was someone whose weight fluctuated as often as her hairstyles did).

Vegeta seemed not to notice, or if he did he did not point it out, which made Bulma feel better. She did not think she could take it if he insulted her about it. There relationship was fragile enough as it was.

So now, Bulma had to rise from her computer chair and step away from the android. It was time for her to see her doctor. She got into one of her many cars and raced nearly at the speed of light toward the hospital. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her and fast, for weight was not something Bulma Briefs played around with.

After she walked into the office, the attendants immediately started doing the routine check up before she saw the doctor. Blood pressure, temperature, height and weight were all recorded.

Then they asked her to go to the bathroom and relieve herself in the plastic cup they provided. "May I ask what for?" Bulma asked, mildly shocked because she had never been asked to do this, except when she had her annual.

"Standard procedure for unknown illness, we must perform a pregnancy test before we run any tests. It's just to make sure we alleviate any legal liability for birth defects and such," the PA said as she handed her the beaker.

"Ok," Bulma said uneasily as she did as she was told and headed back to the room to wait for her doctor.

"Well, Ms. Briefs," Dr. Walsh said smiling as he entered the door. "I am afraid you no longer need any of our services anymore, well except an ultrasound, because your symptoms are caused by a growing baby in your stomach!"

Bulma's jaw nearly fell to the floor. Her period had never stopped! She never experienced morning sickness! How in the world was she going to tell Vegeta about this? She refused to believe it until she saw the fetus with her own eyes on the television screen. She numbly went through all the motions the doctor put her through, and after the doctor told her she was three and a half months pregnant, with a 90 chance it was a boy, she was allowed to put her clothes back on and leave the office.

'How could this happen,' Bulma thought bitterly. She had been on a very good birth control pill sense they had first consummated their relationship, and it was 99.9 effective. There was just no way!

She drove home through the September rain, vaguely recalling that it was this time last year that Vegeta started making the moves on her. One whole year later and she was pregnant, with his son!

She did not want to do it, but she had to talk to Vegeta about this, and now. All the options went through her head, and she knew she would be selfish to make any decision about their child's future by herself. Vegeta had his rights as well, and even though she had longed to have children, she was not sure if this was the right time to do so. 'The androids are little more than a year and a half away!' her mind screamed. Her child would be born in such a dangerous world, if she even wanted to bear him.

Bulma did not know what she wanted right now, but she thought it best to see what Vegeta's reaction was, and right away. He did not like to be deceived.

She pulled into the garage, encapsulated her car, and headed to the GR, where he was currently training. She knocked on the door raptly, heard a curse, and then watched the door fling open to reveal a scantily-clad Vegeta glaring in her face.

"What deserves my training to be disturbed at this hour?" Vegeta growled, noting that it was only 4:00, two hours before dinner was normally served.

Bulma bit the bullet. "Well Vegeta, I am pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Oooohhh….Cliff hanger! You know you love me! Sorry if I have the timing screwed up, I am very sleepy and anxious to look at my Biology book! Also, sorry for the lateness, my grandmother, who is my roommate, had a double mastectomy this time last week. Since I am a CNA, I got to take care of her and the house and my studies, which have failed a bit as well. But I just couldn't concentrate tonight until I had written a chapter for this! Thanks for all your support, but just please forgive me and we will move on! Oh, and if any of you feel like it, could you read my other story "When Sparrows Fall," it does not seem to have very many reviews and I want to hear some more honest opinions about it so I know what the general public thinks. I know I can count on you guys! Y'all don't hold anything back, and I LOVE that! Chapter 2 (well, really 3 if you count the prologue as a chapter) will be up tomorrow night!

**WitchyWiccan:** Thank you, I do plan to finish this, even if my updates are slow.

**Vampiress-06:** Thank you very much for your offer, for you are very talented in that particular arena; however, I am going to have to decline. I have been practicing and studying other people's lemons, and I think this is something I am just going to have to learn if I want to try to be a good author on here. I enjoyed reading your story "Saved from Hell," and look forward to the update! Thanks for all your support!

**lilvampgoddess:** Thank you, you are very kind and very blunt. I like that.

**Calise: **Thank you and I hope Volleyball has been a good season for you!

**Schiza-the-Bad-Saiyan-Lover:** Did you like the S+M implications? I decided not to write another lemon yet, because I want it to be REALLY special when it happens, but I couldn't resist giving you a little lime, I guess it could be called. LOL

**One Dream:** Thank you! I appreciate it!

**newsoleil: **I am very happy you approve! I appreciate your message, btw, and it really means a lot to me. I really try to accommodate my readers, and I really didn't intend for Bulma to get so down before I brought her up, you know what I mean? Anyway, I hope I dug myself out of that one ok!

**Cappuccino Penguin:** My dearest friend, what can I say? I appreciate EVERYTHING you do for me and really love reading your story. I am glad we got to be friends, despite our little differences!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey you guys!!! What is up my home-dogs??? Lol, that was cheesy. Anyway, I know it has been a while, but I decided to update every Friday on BOTH stories from now on. As a special bonus, tonight you guys get an extra chapter on Cry. That's because it is my favorite story!! It's coming along better than I thought. But then again, it is my baby! LOL, it's my first accomplishment.

Now, it is time to get down to serious business. This chapter is **angsty**, big time; however, there are very good for reasons for why the characters act like they do. Those reasons will unfortunately have to wait until next chapter, lol I am so evil! No, that's not the reason; it has to do with story/character development.

Now that I have thoroughly explained to you my actions, on to the story!!!

* * *

Vegeta looked at Bulma in utter shock.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said gruffly. His entire body shook with barely controlled rage.

"Well Vegeta, I have been on birth control for the WHOLE time we have been together, I even made it saiyan-proof, but somehow…" Bulma mumbled off incoherently. Vegeta was now glaring at her with a solemn mask, emotions totally unreadable.

"You are saying that you are with child?" It was a statement, not a question.

Bulma looked up sadly into his big dark eyes. Finding herself unable to speak, she limply nodded and lowered her head back to the floor.

He seemed to be thinking a while. A long while actually. For a whole fifteen minutes he just looked at her, staring with hidden emotion. For the first time in her life, Bulma knew what it was to be truly terrified.

"Get rid of it."

It was an order, not a request. Bulma's body shook voluntarily. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"What?" Bulma practically screamed. She did not know why this was affecting her badly. All of a sudden, any previous thoughts of possibly giving up her baby flew out the window. All Bulma knew was that she was going to keep her baby.

"You will get rid of it," Vegeta commanded in a strong, but low voice. His hands were now clenched tightly at his side. He was now shaking less violently, seeming to get his emotions under control.

Bulma lost it.

"Who says what say you have? Huh, Vegeta? You obviously do not know how things work here on earth. I mean, you have had two years to learn, but I guess you couldn't waste your time with those 'pointless' things. Well let me tell you something, I am a woman and I make the decisions when it comes to MY baby. And you know what? I think I am going to keep MY baby. After all, it may be the only one I get to have. Even if he is an accident, and the child of a mass murderer, I am going to treasure him FOREVER!!!"

Bulma then broke down into tears, but she was not done yet. "After all, I have to have SOMEONE to treasure. You have NEVER made me feel wanted or loved, and now you have ruined my life forever! Not because I will have to wait to take over Dad's company, not because for the next eighteen years I will have change my life, my priorities, my everything to take care of him, but because now no man EVER will want to touch me now that I will have a child out of wedlock!!! Do you know how big of a stigma that is here!!!??"

Bulma was now shaking in her tears, holding herself close. Her head was lowered back to the floor, waiting for the worst to come.

"You will kill it, or I will kill it for you," Vegeta stated in a deadly calm voice. He then lunged at her.

"No!" Bulma cried in a strangled voice. Vegeta tackled her to the ground. Bulma struggled against him as he pushed all his weight on her. She was laying face-down on the floor, trying desperately to struggle out of his grasp. His fingers were digging into her hips as she attempted to crawl away.

Vegeta pulled his body off her slightly so he could turn her over so that she was facing him. Bulma squirmed in his grasp as he proceeded to pull down her pants and pull up her shirt so he could get a full view of her new baby belly.

Then, he raised his hand and formed a fist. "Please Vegeta, no. I will do anything, just please don't hurt my baby. I'll…I'll do anything. Please Vegeta, Please!!!!"

"Shut up! Shut up woman! You made this mistake and now you are going to watch me fix it!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"NO! Vegeta, you made the baby too. It's YOUR baby!!! YOUR son!!!! Please, please don't hurt him! Please!" Bulma started crying loudly, in desperation. She was desperate to do anything to save her baby.

"No." And with that, Vegeta went for the punch. His fist landed, right into her stomach, where her child resided. However, his punch was not nearly as hard as he planned it to be.

Bulma arched into him involuntarily as the effects hit her. She then proceeded to regurgitate what little she had for breakfast all over herself, as Vegeta had pulled back from her.

Taking this opportunity, she rolled over on her side, clutching her womb in pain. She was now crying in sorrow, knowing for sure that her baby would now die. Vegeta looked stunned, almost surprised at what he did, but quickly hid it as he leaned down to brush his mouth against her ear.

"Well, at least I finally know why you got so fat recently. I would have evicted you soon anyway," Vegeta chuckled darkly. "I can not stand body fat, woman. You should have known that." He pinched her waist cruelly.

Bulma turned to him. "Get out," she stated, sniffling her fear down. "Get out or I will tell Goku everything you have been doing to me since last year, and I have no doubt he will dispose of you. Leave me. Leave my home!!!...And never come back. I hope you are happy. You have hurt me more than anyone else has in my entire life. I will never be the same person I once was, and it is all because of you. Now, I am sure you still have the old GR capsule I gave you. Leave in it. Go to some other planet and tear the sanity away from some other woman. If you somehow manage to make super saiyan, I hope you come back to help the others defeat the androids. Otherwise, stay away. And make sure you stay the hell away from me!"

Bulma then turned away from him again, for she had to throw up once more. Her stomach hurt so bad, it felt like the child was trying to fight back against the pain. She screamed in pain.

Vegeta looked at her with a solemn face. He pulled back from her and left the hallway for a few minutes.

Bulma just laid there crying in sorrow. She was so happy her parents were out of town for the week. That way she would have time to deal with this so her parents would never have to know that she lost her baby to Vegeta.

Speaking of the devil… "Bulma, I am leaving. I called a medical vehicle to take you to the hospital."

Bulma looked at him with the most horrifying look he had ever witnessed. It was total, unrequited, undeniable, and unconditional love. He tore his eyes from her and stalked off. She heard the spaceship take off, shaking the earth under her house.

After a few more minutes, she heard the sound of the ambulance. She wondered vaguely how she would explain this to the nosy press. It was bad enough that they already badgered her about being a thirty-year old unmarried woman. She could only imagine what they would think about this.

She heard the elevator bing at the end of the hallway, and saw 3 paramedics walk toward her with a stretcher.

"It's ok, Ms. Briefs, we are going to take care of you now," a young man told her as he started checking her vital signs.

"M-my baby," Bulma said weakly.

"We know," a young woman said gently.

"All right guys, let's get her on the stretcher and get her out of here before any cameras show up," an older man said as he and the others picked her up gently and laid her on the stretcher.

Bulma was starting to lose consciousness, but one last thought crossed her mind before all became black.

'Why did he opt to save us?'

* * *

A/N: Oh, my friend is from Japan and she said unwed mothers are not nearly as tolerant in Japan as they are in the U.S. So, I added that into the mix. Okay, next chapter is all about how Vegeta feels, how he really feels, about this. Special thanks to all my reviewers:

**Anime Freak Inc.:** Thank you so much! I hope you like this too.

**Amy Saiz:** Thanks. I am glad you are still reading.

**Vampiress-06:** I know, there was no sex, lol. But, I promise the moment it does happen will be VERY special.

**bobbi: **thanks!

**One Dream:** Thanks! It is nice to be appreciated.

**newsoleil:** I know, this was kind of abusive. But Vegeta is Vegeta, and he has not grown soft yet, though he sure is beginning to. Thanks for reading.

**lilvampgoddess: **Thanks!! Chapter 3 of When Sparrows Fall and Chapter 13 of Cry will be out by tomorrow night!

**Cappuccino Penguin: **Thanks so much for your support!!! You are awesome!

**Nish095081: **Thank you. I will have to check out your story soon!

Again, thank you to everyone!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Cry

Chapter 13

A/N: hey guys, I know last chapter was rough, but I am sure this one will ease the sting a little bit. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Vegeta leaned against the wall of the spaceship, deep in thought.

He, of all people, was going to sire a child. A boy, from what Bulma had said. He was going to have a son.

He had completely overreacted, and now he was feeling an emotion he had never wanted to feel: regret.

Their fling had started out as a game for him. He wanted to wait for her to 'break up' with the weakling. The intent was to see how far he could push her before she would consent to having sex with him. It had worked beautifully, and he was supposed to drop her and never return to her again.

She had some hold over him though, and that was when he started feeling his defenses break. He had hurt her during their first union, but it had pleased him beyond belief. **He** was her first, her first lover, her first male, the first one to ever enter her and elicit pleasure of her. He had taken her innocence, and on some deep level, that fact alone had touched both of them.

He couldn't stop himself, and Kami knows he should have never touched her again after that afternoon in her lab, but he just needed her. He needed her to be in his bed, to warm his heart with her soft smiles – those things he could never return – and be a place for him to be completely at ease.

When he had 'invited' her to live with him, it was only supposed to be a temporary thing. The new plan was to sleep with her until the androids, kill them, beat Kakkarrot to an inch of his life, and leave the planet – never to return.

That plan lasted until she had showed up outside his GR near tears, telling him that she was carrying his child. That despite her best efforts, she had got pregnant. And the child could only be his. He would have smelled if there were any other men, some things just do not wash away in the shower. So, that left him. He now had a family, whether he liked it or not.

It scared him.

So, he did the only thing he knew to do when he was scared. Fight and Defend.

He had given every other possibility a lot of thought, and each one ended worse than the other. The only thing was to scare her away from him, her and the child, so he could not hurt them anymore.

He would never be a Kakkarrot, and she deserved better. Although, even he knew that she would probably not find anyone else after this. Baby aside, he had broken her. And that was what he regretted the most.

She was right, Vegeta was a warrior, skilled in the art of torture, and he knew she was gone. If the child lives, she should be able to function, which would significantly lessen his burden. If he died, Vegeta would make sure not to ever come near her or Earth again. He knew it would break what little bit of conscious he had left.

The woman was spirited, that was what had drawn him to her. She used to be passionate, caring, and had more fire in her than hell itself. He hoped she would try to heal herself, and become that person once more. The chances were slim.

The one thing Vegeta did not regret was the punch. Well, hitting her he did regret, but the intensity of it went better than he could have imagined. He managed to stop himself from killing the child on contact, but damaged her wound substantially.

This was the primary reason he worried about her losing the child. If she lost him, there was a good chance she would never be able to have children again. From his extensive knowledge of the humanoid body, hits like that were not meant to hit the uterus, especially extended in pregnancy.

That day was two months ago to the day. It had taken him two months to feel the regret, and that was what had spurned his ascension.

* * *

**Flashback (it happened about 8 hours ago, lol):**

**The asteroids were raining down upon the small, uninhabited planet he had taken residency upon. He was in the middle of a meteor shower, and this was where he needed to be. He needed the call, the need, to make the ascension.**

**But the shower had lasted for more than two hours, and no matter what he did, the ascension had not come. He had fought for his ship, and saved it from total destruction, yet he did not turn gold, and he most certainly did not receive astronomical power.**

**Then the heart of the storm came crashing toward him. An asteroid the size of the planet Mercury was heading towards him, and strangely enough, he was not scared. Not in the least.**

**He was not afraid to die, but he was afraid of what he was leaving behind. A broken woman, an heir – if he lived – that ambiguity alone had caused Vegeta to feel grief. A family. Even though he had rejected them, they would always be his. Blood simply does not lie. **

**Forever, in the massive book of life, his name would always be linked to hers, as the father of the half-breed brat who once lived inside her womb. **

**That was when he knew that he had to live, if only to see her smile once more, see her holding his child, the only one he would EVER sire. At least, it had better be the only one he would ever have, if the wrinkled Namek knew what was good for him.**

**That was when he felt it, the calm rage, the need to exist and defeat the asteroid. **

**He became the legendary that he was always meant to be.**

**That was when he had ascended.**

**Flashback Ends:**

****

* * *

****

Because of that, his new goal was to learn to control his transformation. He was heading toward a planet of warriors, weak people, but fighters nonetheless. He was sure that they would put up a strong front, and that would help him achieve total control.

After that, he planned on checking in on the woman. He needed to know if the child existed still. If so, he had a lot of decisions that needed to be made regarding the raising of him.

But, he figured, they would have to cross that bridge when they got to it. After all, he still needed another month to control his transformation and sharpen his skills.

He was going to enjoy this. It had been far too long since he had shed warrior blood.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so Vegeta really does have some deep thoughts, huh? LOL, anyway, thank you very much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Also, I am in need of a beta for this story. So, any of y'all want to do it? LOL If you are interested, just explicitly say if you are interested in your review, and I will look at your stories and choose one. I will send my beta the story sometime on Friday afternoon to review and then post the edited version by some time that night.

Oh, and P.S. if you are interested in that, please say if you have beta-ed any other stories. If you haven't, that's ok. But, I am just interested to know!

Thanks!

**Cappuccino Penguin:** Thank you!!! I tried to make it touching. I hope this shows how sorry he feels.

**Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot:** Thank you! That makes me happy inside.

**dbzgurl16:** I was thinking that Vegeta probably had not changed much since his time under Frieza at first, and I wanted to portray an original B/V story. Thanks for your review.

**lilvampgoddess:** Thank you so much! Yeah, I mean if you look at the sagas before Buu, he was kind of a prick. So, I thought he probably was more so at the beginning and then gradually cooled down to the oh-so-sexy Vegeta in GT. (Okay, I know he cut his hair and was REALLY soft, but I still think the B/V action there was so cute!)

**Nish095081:** Thank you! I know, their relationship is SO unstable, but I promise it will get much better…eventually! But Vegeta won't be doing anymore of that crap he did last chapter. Those days are over! (If you can't tell, LOL)

**WitchyWiccan:** Thanks for reading!

All right guys, peace out until next Friday!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Cry

Chapter 14

A/N: Awww…So we found out that Vegeta's feelings for Bulma are sincere…even if he is not quite sure how he feels. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, shout outs will be at bottom as always.

Also, I am still in need of a beta for this story. If you are interested, please say so in either your review or by private message. Thanks!

* * *

Bulma woke up to find herself in a soft hospital bed in a single room. 'What happened,' she thought as she tried to sit up, but immediately stopped when pain hit her uterus once more.

'Ugh…' Bulma now remembered exactly what had happened.

Suddenly, three nurses came rushing in along with her doctor, Dr. Walsh.

"Mrs. Briefs, you need to lie back down. If you do not, then you will risk the chance of losing your baby," a little older nurse said as she gently pushed her back down flat on the bed.

"But, this is uncomfortable," Bulma said quietly, having never been one who liked to lie in one position for an extended period of time.

"It's ok, she can be put at a 45 degree angle, Eloise," Dr. Walsh said to the older woman as she reached for the remote that pulled the bed up.

"Thanks," Bulma breathed, now feeling much better.

"Bulma, you have been out of it for two weeks. According to an employee at Capsule Corps., you have sustained injuries to your uterus due to a bad fall. Right now both you and the baby are stable, but there was a time when we thought we would lose both of you." Dr. Walsh finished in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use.

"So, what happens now? Do my parents know?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes, we had to perform an operation to patch up a 2 cm hole in your uterus, and your parents signed the consent forms. They have been visiting everyday for the past two weeks, and your mother has been taking care of you. Now, there are some things you must know," Dr. Walsh finished, his face suddenly looking grim.

"Ok, what's up?" Bulma asked innocently, she figured she could put off the worrying until she knew what was going on.

"Well, the damage to your uterus is permanent. The more your uterus extends, the harder it will be to keep the baby inside you. Today is October 1, and you are about 4 months pregnant. Ideally, we would like for you to make it to March, a full-term pregnancy. For the baby is still injured as well and as long as he stays in the uterus, the better he will recover; however, we believe that this is impossible. Realistically, we would like you to make it to December. Many more babies live after a 6 month gestation and we feel that is the best chance we have."

Dr. Walsh allowed the news to sink in, and Bulma took the time to ask more questions. After all, she could dwell on this later; she wanted to make entirely sure what the circumstances were and what all the expectations are.

"So, what am I going to do until then?"

"Well, it is your decision, but we prefer that you stay here. We have given you one of our larger rooms and should more complications arise we will be able to help you better here."

"Will I have to lie in bed all the time?"

"Yes, we do ask that you stay on bed-rest, with the exception of bathroom usage and personal hygiene. If things begin again, we may have to keep you on bed-rest full-time."

Bulma looked at him blankly, shock setting in.

"Do not worry over it right now, Bulma. I am just making you fully aware of the situation. I remember very clearly the day you first came to me after a UTI and wanted to know EVERYTHING that I could tell you, saying that you wanted to be 'fully aware.'

Everyone let out a nervous laugh.

"So," Bulma started. "I can get up to go to the bathroom and take a shower?"

"Well, we prefer that you take a bath, but you can use the bathroom for both uses most certainly right now," Dr. Walsh answered.

"Ok, good. So do you think you can take the catheter out now?"

Everyone laughed again, but this time the anxiety was gone. The mood had brightened considerably.

"Sorry Bulma, when someone is unconscious for half a month that is the best way to do it. But we will most certainly take care of that for you."

**8 Hours Later (that one is for you, OneDream)**

It was nightfall, and Bulma was a much happier camper – now that she had been effectively de-tubed! IVs, pain medication, and everything were taken out. Now, she felt that she could relax on her bed and enjoy watching some American television, one of the perks of being in the most luxurious hospital in the world.

Her parents had visited earlier, and had been shocked to find that she was pregnant, but were happy for her. She enjoyed the food Mrs. Briefs had brought from home, but was starting to feel antsy. She hated lying in bed like this, but she loved her baby more than herself, and it felt comforting to feel him kick gently, as if testing waters.

She knew he would be adorable. How could he not be? She had been cute, and Vegeta was a very handsome man, so their child would have to be the most beautiful being in the universe!!!

That led her to start questioning her feelings about Vegeta. Even after all he had done, she still loved him. It had surprised her when she had figured that out. After all, they had only been living together; she should not have developed that deep of feelings for him.

But, she did.

That was the most heartbreaking aspect of it all. She still loved him, despite everything he had done to her, everything he had tried to do to her, and she still felt so passionate about him. It made her sick.

That was when she had called Yamcha, even though she did not love him anymore…it would be nice to have some company other than her parents. He had completely flipped when she told him that the baby was his, and that he did not want anything to do with it. Yamcha had even proposed to her over the phone, but Bulma had to decline. He was trying to be sweet, but it would just never work for them. She knew that, and he did too, although he was much more hesitant to admit it. He promised to call her in the morning.

And that was life for Bulma, for three long, painful months. As the baby grew, her stomach hurt more and more. Yamcha and her parents were continuous visitors, easing her through each kick and each strain.

She had opted not to take pain medicine, for she did not want to hurt the baby in any way. However, by the end of November, the pain had become unbearable. She cried all the time and became unable to get out of bed for anything. But, she continued on and persevered.

On a cold, December day, a little boy named Trunks Vegeta Briefs was born to the world. In order to inflict less damage on the uterus, they allowed him to come naturally when they were unable to stop him anymore.

Minus the purple hair and big blue eyes, he was the spitting image of Vegeta. But he was a cute baby, and very sweet. He cried only for a minute when he was born, and as soon as they put him in the incubator, he calmed down.

The doctors said his lungs were underdeveloped, along with the rest of his body organs, so he would have to stay in the hospital for some time. They could not promise anything, but he had a strong heartbeat along with good respirations, so they gave a good prognosis.

Bulma knew he would be fine. He was part saiyan, after all, and if human babies can survive that young, than so could he.

She named him Trunks, her older brother's name. He had died when she was 8 years old in a car accident. He was only 16, and was hit by a drunk driver – one of the many reasons Bulma preferred root beer to alcohol, although that did not stop her from getting drunk all the time. In fact, his death was the cause of her mother's severe depression, for which she took drugs that made her the person she was today.

But, despite all these thoughts, Bulma was happy. Happy that her parents had seen neither hide nor tail of Vegeta, and happy that her son would survive. Things were looking good, even if she was advised against having any future children, everything would be ok. She was sure that if personality was heritable, she would have more than enough trouble with Trunks – what with both her and Vegeta's explosive personalities.

But becoming a mother had calmed things down for her. She no longer felt the need to be so defensive or passionate about things. All that mattered was her son.

Still, her thoughts lingered toward Vegeta. No matter what, she just could not live a lie. She loved him, and probably would until the day she died.

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

_But I can't watch you walk away_

_Could I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times we've been through_

_Could I wake up without you everyday?_

_And would I let you walk away?_

_No I can't learn to live without_

_And I can't give up on us now_

_Oh I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I am over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail because I just can't live a lie_

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

_The way you know just what I mean_

_No I can't learn to live without_

_So don't you give up on us now_

_Oh I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside _

_I'd fail because I just can't live a lie_

_And even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail because I just can't live a lie_

_No I can't live a lie_

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song "Just can't live a lie" by Carrie Underwood. I thought it matched this story really well, along with others.

Also, I hate to beg, but I still need a beta.

SHOUTOUTS:

**Nish095081** Thank you, and trust me he will! He just needs a little more time. In fact, this story will probably go a long time…and he will spend the rest of his life making up for things!

**Cappuccino Penguin:** Thank you!!! He will be back next chapter.

**lilvampgoddess: **Yeah, he will get nicer little by little. Thanks for reading!

**Another B/V Lover:** Omg, I know he is just so damn sexy!!! Anyway, yes even sexy men need to feel bad once in a while – it deflates their heads a little! LOL, thanks for your reviews.

**Chazie:** Wow…I did check out those lyrics and they are a lot like how Vegeta used to be!!! Maybe I will incorporate them into the story a little later, during a flashback or something. Thanks for reading!!! I like Evanescence; I just don't have their new cd yet.

**Vegeta and Kayuza are so hot: **Thank you, I really like being grammatically correct, I stress over the mistakes I am seeing in earlier chapters. Again, I am searching for a beta so hopefully some time soon! Thanks for reading, and thank you for saying I write well. It really makes me feel good.

**OneDream:** Thanks, I added the '8 hours later' for you!

**georgia: **You may or may not be from the U.S., but here we have free speech, so I accept your review for what it is: free speech. I do not think it was constructive, but you have your own opinions. A lot of people like this story along with my other story, so I think I will stay right here where I am. Anyway, thank you for at least reading all 13 chapters.

**Amy Saiz:** Yeah, but I love him as a prick!! Don't worry, he will get better!

**Calise: **Thanks, I hope basketball works good for you!


	15. Chapter 15

Cry

Chapter 15

A/N: I LIVE!!!! Just kidding, I tried to keep you guys updated on my profile, so for future reference if anything like that ever happens again, you guys know where to look now. I have some medical stuff going on and school stuff. I have tried to follow the stories I have been reviewing, and still keep writing. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONE! I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE!!! This has just been a bad couple of months or so. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you, along with a long-awaited B/V reunion! Although trust me, it is not going to be that merry of a Christmas!!!

Special thanks to lilvampgoddess who has graciously agreed to beta this fic!!! You rock gurl!!! I will send you the next chapter. I didn't send you this one because people have waited a LONG time for this, and I wanted to alert you that this is active once more.

Oh, and I encourage everyone to read/review Cappuccino Penguin's new fic called **Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess**. It is very good and if you hate GT then you will absolutely adore it because it is an AU of GT!!! Her other story is good as well, but most of y'all know that because you read it too!! LOL Anyway, On to the story!!!

* * *

**Bulma's POV:**

_**NEW BRIEFS HEIR**_

_On the 2nd day of December in the eternal year of our dragon, earth-quaking news reigned for the entire business and celebrity world. Capsule Corps heiress, Bulma Briefs, gave birth to Trunks Vegeta Briefs, future heir to Capsule Corps. This shocked many CEOs in the corporate world, including rival John Baxter of Baxter Corps who is rumored to have been competing for the spot since Briefs' wild party days. A statement issued from her father, Dr. Briefs, says: "We are proud to welcome our first grandchild to the world, and we feel that both Bulma and Trunks will lead Capsule Corps to a greater and brighter future." We here at West City times would like to congratulate… _

Bulma smiled at the headline. She really had managed to clean up her act after ALL those many years of partying, men, rehab, and Yamcha! YUCK! No, but if she was honest with herself, she regretted those days. But thankfully, she had gotten past that part of her life. Now, Yamcha was a terrific friend, comforting her at the hospital with Trunks.

It had been a week since Trunks' birth, and Bulma was allowed to be released from the hospital. Trunks was still in the neonatal ICU, but he looked much better and the doctors believed that he could be home by Christmas. In the meantime, Bulma and her mother had a lot of shopping to do.

Her parents had an extra room built in her and Vegeta's quarters for Trunks. Needless to say, it had shocked her parents when she told them that she and Vegeta had been living together for almost a year. Apparently, her parents had never bothered her former quarters and never wondered why they never saw her on that side of the house anymore.

She managed to hide the fact that Vegeta had been the one to hurt her. Her father had been suspicious, but her mother had of course bought the story of her falling down the stairs wholeheartedly! Now that she was completely healed, Bulma had allowed herself to start the emotional healing. After reading a lot of good books on surviving memories of bad relationships, Bulma felt she was ready to move on with her life. If Vegeta returned, she was confident that she could stand up to him. After all, she was the one with the control.

Bulma knew Vegeta had been shaken from their last encounter. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how odd Vegeta's departure had been. But, that did not matter anymore. Bulma had allowed any other emotion toward Vegeta to dissipate and just concentrate on how angry she was at him. He had really hurt her, and she would never forgive him for it.

Bulma was presently decorating the new nursery. Lots of baby blues, flying planes, and other types of little boy decorations were yet to be strung along the walls. Humming a little tune quietly to herself, she danced wildly around the room with her iPod, hanging up various pictures and quilts. She was so distracted that she failed to hear or even feel the impact of a huge spaceship land in her backyard.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV:**

Vegeta stepped out of the spaceship slowly, actually feeling somewhat relieved to back on the mud-ball planet once more. Quickly searching for the woman's ki, he flew up to their former quarters, mildly shocked by what he saw.

There, in the middle of what was once their bedroom was Bulma moving about in some wildly chaotic manner. She was obviously completely oblivious to her surroundings, listening to some loud music in her ears. There were many childlike objects scattered around the room, signifying to Vegeta that his son really had survived. Although, when he considered it, any child of his would be strong enough to survive anything!

She really was quite beautiful, and graceful.

"AaaaaahhhHH! What the hell are you doing here?!!" Bulma screamed, having turned around at some point in her dance to find her object of misery here, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"The child lived," Vegeta said quietly. It was not a question.

"Yeah, by some miracle, he did. I thought I told you never to come back here!" Bulma continued to screech, not backing down at all.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked, still maintaining his calm demeanor. 'I have to prove to her that I am not here to hurt her. I have done that enough. I need answers.'

Bulma stared at him silently, trying to read his face. She seemed not sure yet exactly what he was here for, and it really unsettled her. After taking a few moments to collect her thoughts, she must have figured if Vegeta had not done anything to her yet, then he probably would not hurt the baby.

"He's still in the hospital. He was born almost three months early by human standards. He is very small and weak. It's a miracle he is even alive," Bulma stated, slowly forming each word from her thoughts. Vegeta did not think she had ever thought so much while speaking, it suited her well. She sounded much more professional.

"He will be fine."

Bulma stared at him, eyes full of curiosity. How could he know something like that? And why does he even care???

"Yeah, well I don't know why you would care, since you are the person that landed us there for the last three months. So, I am afraid I must ask again, since you insist on ignoring the question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE???!!!! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!" Bulma hot tears seemed to form in her eyes, but she pushed them away. She would NOT show weakness in front of him!

"I have ascended. It is time to continue the plan. I will defeat Kakkarrot, and the androids, and take it from there."

"Really, and you stopped here…for what, a bit of _shagging_, a one-night stand, to hurt me or the baby? WHY are YOU HERE???" Bulma did start crying this time, but she did not turn away from him.

"What did you name him?"

"What?" Bulma asked, completely dumbfounded by this response.

"What is the boy's name?"

"Trunks, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He would not accept any other name. (A/N: thinks back to episode where Gohan got his name, this is like that only Trunks wanted Vegeta to be in his name too, ok?)"

Vegeta grunted, and then turned away from her. He started walking toward the window from whence he came.

"Where are you going?" Bulma inquired.

"Where do you think? You told me to leave, so therefore I am. It's over. You said so yourself. Do not worry, I will arrive for the battle, I would not miss that. But, as you wished, I will stay away from you. You are dead to me, along with the boy, as you want it."

With that, Vegeta flew out the window, leaving for Kami knows where. "They do not need someone like me, they are better off without me. I have to stop caring for things!!! Life is so much easier without stupid human emotions!"

* * *

**Bulma's POV:**

He was gone, just like that, out of her life - forever.

Bulma really did not know whether to be happy or miserable, conflicting emotions rose in her. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bulma, it's me, Dr. Walsh. Trunks has improved greatly, and he can be discharged today! Come on down and sign the papers!"

Bulma screamed giddily into the phone, hung up, and grabbed her purse. Her baby was coming home today, just a few days before Christmas!

While driving to the hospital, the radio started playing an older Christmas song, but it really seemed to match Bulma's emotions. She remembered hearing it a lot during the holidays growing up, and she cried and sang along to the music.

"I'll be fine and dandy, lord it's like a hard candy Christmas!! I'm barely getting through tomorrow, but still I won't let Sorrow bring me way down…"

Holding Trunks for the first time without cords and hospital attire was the most wonderful feeling Bulma could have ever imagined feeling. His blue eyes stared up at her, instinctively trusting her with the world.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Bulma whispered as they walked out of the hospital together, to a chorus of applause by the hospital staff who watched over them.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Indifferent? I am so sorry for the delay, once again. I will not go this long EVER again! Anyway, I don't have any shout-outs this time! I'm so sorry! But a very special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! The shout-outs will continue next chapter!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Cry

Chapter 16

A/N: Ok, I have absolutely no GREAT excuse for why I have not written anything lately. I now understand that this was a big mistake on my part, but I just wasn't interested and had no idea how to continue. I am doing what a lot of writers do, and I am skipping over the cell games. I am taking creative license and saying that any B/V action that occurred "on screen" there is the only bit they have until the day Trunks leaves for his own world. This is mostly because I have not seen the Cell Games (haha, I know, it's sad; I am waiting until they come to DVD at a store near me). I have read episode summaries so I know for the most part what happens, but the little things not so much.

At any rate, here's after Trunks left. Feel free to yell at me for waiting so long to update, I know I am due a proper scolding, but I am rather proud of this chapter. I think it is one of the best, I could be wrong, so let me know!

* * *

Bulma was having a real hard time dealing with the aftermath of the Cell Games. It was like she had just stepped out of some weird science fiction film and now was expected to continue on as if nothing happened. How does one go back to normal after the horrors she and the rest of the earth had experienced? 

The most awful fact was that Goku was dead, and nothing could ever change that. It was so hard to watch him fight and defend the other fighters, knowing the fate of the whole world was literally on his soldiers. It was so different from Namek, at least there the planet involved was not her own. She was able to detach herself emotionally from what was going on around her during that battle. During Cell's horrible reign, this was just not possible.

Meeting her future son had been bittersweet. It was so hard to believe that her life could have been so different, so terrible. It was bad enough Goku died here anyway, but to imagine all her other friends as well? Yamcha? Tien? Krillin? Even Gohan had eventually died fighting the androids, or so her future son had said.

Now there was an even bigger problem: Vegeta. Kami, she did not want to think about that man, but nothing changed the fact that guests were starting to leave and he was still there! Why wouldn't he leave!? She really did not want to confront him about this, and she really did not feel she had to. 'I mean, he told me he would never come back, and now here he is lounging in the garden? Something's gotta give!!"

After checking on Trunks who was currently sleeping in his nursery, Bulma went to approach Vegeta. Bulma thought she would rather trade places with Krillin right about now. Telling ChiChi about Goku's death seemed so much easier than confronting Vegeta about his staying in her home. At least she could hold her own against ChiChi, both verbally and physically. She was definitely lacking in the physical with Vegeta, and after all the hell he had put her through…well, nothing can be done about that now.

Leaving the kitchen and entering the garden, Bulma found herself right smack in front of Vegeta. Putting up a strong front, Bulma immediately clipped, "Vegeta."

"Bulma," Vegeta said with a nod, arms folded in their traditionally defensive stance.

Going on the offensive, Bulma said none-to-softly, "I would like to know what you are still doing in my house?"

"Your mother invited me."

"Really? Because I thought she invited you to this farewell party, and the party is over."

"I've decided to stay," Vegeta said, while placing his hands on his hips, as if to challenge her disagreement.

"Well, I want you to leave."

"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we Bulma. I wanted to defeat Kakarrot, but instead a green glob beat me to it. Now, I have already been invited, and I am accepting, whether you like it or not."

With that, Vegeta side-stepped her and entered the kitchen, but Bulma was not being brushed off that easily.

"Whatever happened to the 'I am leaving you forever' bit? Huh? Was it a lie? Because I thought _sophisticated_ princes such as yourself are taught better than that."

Bulma knew she was pushing it, but she felt so helpless at the moment, and needed to vent what she truly hadn't been able to before, due to her fear.

"Did you skip that class to pick on people weaker than you? Or did you miss that because some over-grown lizard was sending you out to blow up helpless planets? Oh it doesn't matter now, does it? You enjoyed it at the time, and look at you now. Some prince of a grand total of 2 persons, well three if you count Trunks and you have to wheedle your way into someone else's home, because you have none!"

The air was crackling around Vegeta, as he had transformed to his Super Saiyan form during her rant, and Bulma feared he might hurt her again. But he forced himself to power down, and to respond to her harsh criticism.

"You know nothing about me. Do not presume to understand me and my past, because you understand nothing!"

"I know more about you than you think. I know you hate Earthlings because we are 'weaklings' as you so boldly put it, I know you hate Frieza because he took everything you ever held dear and never told you until years later, and I even know what you look like in the throes of orgasm. And you know what? Without a child in me to worry about, it is very difficult to be afraid of you."

Okay, maybe Bulma was lying to herself about this one. She was afraid of Vegeta, but not so much after everything that had happened at the Cell Games. She saw a softer side of him that she had only seen small glimpses of before his involvement.

Vegeta advanced on Bulma slowly, making her ease backward until he had her trapped between him and the wall. However, Vegeta's right hand was clenched in a fist near her face, but no part of him was touching her.

"I know a lot about you as well, Bulma. Perhaps more than you know about me. I know you love to overeat sweets and your weight constantly changes because of this disgusting habit, I know you hide your insecurities with your incredibly loud mouth, and I know what you look like in throes of orgasm as well. What you misunderstand is, I have no reason to fear you, while you have every reason to fear me. I could crush your face in less than a second if I wished, and you would never see it coming. You have made a mistake, Bulma, you _should _fear me."

Bulma tried to control her whimpers and tears, but they eased out of her clenched lips and eyes against her will. Vegeta backed away immediately.

"I make one promise, one I never promised you before. I vow not to hurt you anymore, or the child. I will never purposefully cause you harm."

"Why don't you just leave?" Bulma whispered through tears still streaming down her face.

"The child is mine as well, if anything the Cell Games have prove that above all else. I wish to train him, to raise him as my own. He will know who his father is."

"Oh yeah," Bulma hiccoughed. "Well, what if I don't want him to know who his father is? What if I don't want a murderer training him? Plus, you just said you would never 'harm' us? What do you think training is?"

"Training is not to harm the boy. He will need training, or he will be unable to control his power, and it will come bursting out whenever he is angry. He is incredibly powerful, and not the dormant power Kakarrot's son showed. The boy's power has already been demonstrated, and it needs to be harnessed. Training will never harm the boy, it will give him the strength he needs to be the rightful heir of his race."

Vegeta continued, "I do not want a relationship with _you_, but I want one with my son. However, I do expect you to be civil toward me, and respect me as the father of your son. I will not have our past muddle the view my son has of me. Are we in agreement?"

Vegeta then extended his right hand in the traditional earthly gesture, but Bulma hesitated to shake it.

"So, you want to be a father to him, and a friend to me?" Bulma asked, trying to understand him completely.

"I do not do _friends_, but I expect us to be civil and acknowledge one another," Vegeta answered, hand still extended in civility.

Bulma shook it hesitantly, expecting Vegeta to tighten his group to show his dominance, but surprised that he didn't.

"I suppose my mother already has a room ready for you, so good night then," Bulma spoke, confusion still in her mind. This was not the Vegeta before Cell, and this was certainly not the Vegeta before Trunks came along. She was unsure how to deal with this new information, but Vegeta seemed sincere.

As she climbed the stairs to her apartment she shared with Trunks, she still could not believe all that had happened to her in her unbelievable life. This new development was something to process as well. She would have to trust Vegeta. After all, he had proved his care for Future Trunks during the Cell Games, and they definitely spent a lot of time together. She believed he wouldn't hurt him, and she almost believed he wouldn't hurt her.

Only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's it. Let me know how it is, and I am going to continue this story. Expect an update about every Friday, minus tomorrow. This one is up early. I am not sure what I am going to do about "Sparrows" yet, I will have to think about it. This was not beta'd because I am not sure if my beta is still in this or not. Special thanks to all who have reviewed and bugged me about this story! 


End file.
